Vidas
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: É quando o impossível acontece. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - mpreg
1. Capítulo 1 – Somente Draco e Harry

**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. A música também não. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Ship: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Essa fic contém slash explícito e pode ser considerada o meu experimento mpreg. Mas não tema, leia XD

**Capa:** http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)vidas(ponto)jpg - (by Vick - saudades suas)

http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)vj(ponto)jpg - (presente da Jeh - beijos, fofa!)

**Sinopse:** É quando o impossível acontece.

**Spoilers:** 7

**Beta: **Calíope Amphora - Agradecimentos à Diana Prallon, pela orientação acerca das implicações de uma gravidez e detalhes do parto, e à Dark Angel, por todo o acompanhamento e ajuda. Beijos, moças.

**Finalização: **02 de julho de 2008.

**Quantidade de capítulos: **10 (completa)

**Data de atualização: **10 comentários é igual a 1 capítulo novo XD

**Obs: Essa fic pretende ser fiel ao Canon, porém, um detalhe foi ignorado: o dado fornecido pela JK, pós lançamento do último livro, de que a Ginny parara de trabalhar depois do nascimento dos filhos. Ignorado, simplesmente, porque eu já tinha começado a escrever quando tive conhecimento disso e considerar esse dado implicaria em uma mudança razoável na estrutura da fic. Aliás, acho que a Hermione também não possui a profissão que eu lhe dei aqui, mas este é um dado tão presente nos livros que eu nem sei dizer qual seria a profissão oficial dela. E eu li o livro, juro.**

**Vidas**

**Capítulo 1 – Somente Draco e Harry**

- Malfoy.

O homem loiro sentado atrás da mesa repleta de pergaminhos e frascos de poções ignorou o chamado, até que uma pilha de papéis desabou sobre seu trabalho. Ele se limitou a erguer os olhos, que brilhavam metálicos, fitando o homem a sua frente.

- O Ministro mandou encaminhar os pedidos de averiguação desse material para que possamos continuar as investigações do caso Malkien. Ou seja, é para ontem.

- Agora você desceu de Chefe do Aurores para coruja do Shacklebolt, Potter? Eu não esperava mais de você... – comentou, levantando-se e avaliando os papéis a sua frente.

- É sigiloso, Malfoy. Deveria se sentir lisonjeado com a minha presença nesse seu departamentozinho. E quem vai ter que agradar a ele será você, no fim das contas...

- Não espere que eu encubra a sua incompetência, Potter. – Draco disse, apoiando as mãos na mesa e se inclinando ameaçadoramente em direção ao outro.

- Não será necessário... Você tem dotes melhores para conquistar superiores. – retrucou, se aproximando da mesma forma.

Os dois se encararam, frios, até que um sorriso irônico brincou nos lábios do loiro ao sentir Potter sumir com a distância entre os dois, sugando seu lábio.

- Você não vai fazer isso hoje, vai? – o moreno perguntou, baixinho.

- Hummm... Não sei... Olha só a pilha de coisas para averiguar... Eu terei que fazer muita hora extra para dar conta disso...

- Terá? – o moreno perguntou, um sorriso provocante surgindo em seu rosto.

- Ah-ham – confirmou o loiro, sorrindo da mesma forma, pegando os papéis e dando a volta na mesa em direção ao arquivo.

- E que tipo de... _coisas_... o Chefe dos Inomináveis vai ter que averiguar?

- Hummm... Você conhece o procedimento... Vestígios de poções, possibilidades de distorções mágicas, amostras de magia em roupas... pele... fluidos. É um caso de desaparecimento, não é?

Draco se virou, só para se ver encurralado contra o arquivo pelo outro homem.

- É. E quando a sua equipe vai desaparecer para nós começarmos as... averiguações de hoje?

Draco sorriu e deslizou por entre seus braços, se dirigindo à sala ao lado onde cerca de meia dúzia de bruxos trabalhavam em cima de objetos diversos.

- Por hoje chega, não? – sua voz era autoritária, mas displicente - O Senhor Potter nos fez a gentileza de trazer trabalho extra e quero todos aqui amanhã mais cedo. Boa noite.

Harry, encostado na mesa do loiro, acompanhou com os olhos um por um enquanto os outros inomináveis deixaram o departamento em direção ao elevador. Mal os sons sumiram, ele deu alguns passos firmes em direção a Draco, que arrumava a bancada, lacrando os objetos. Pegou-o pela cintura, começando a beijar-lhe a nuca.

- Ah... Harry, nessa sala não... Eu já disse... É perigoso...

Ele se virou nos braços do moreno, tomando sua boca em um beijo profundo, o empurrando a esmo para fora da sala de experimentos, só se importando quando se viu jogado sobre sua mesa.

- Potter! – ele empurrou o outro para longe, se levantando e avaliando o estrago em suas coisas.

Olhou o moreno desconcertado, os óculos tortos no rosto, o cabelo mais bagunçado do que nunca, os lábios vermelhos. Harry Potter sabia ser tentador quando queria.

Draco não titubeou em avançar para ele, o encurralando de frente contra a parede, voltando a beijá-lo com ânsia, mas não violência. Sabia que não podia deixar marcas. Sentiu as mãos quentes do outro deslizando por baixo da sua camisa, mas, em vez de ver-se despido, as mãos baixaram, abrindo sua calça para tocá-lo.

- Ah! Que pressa hoje, Potty!

- Muito trabalho. – resmungou o outro, virando-o contra a parede enquanto abria a sua camisa com visível irritação contra os botões, antes de voltar a tocá-lo enquanto beijava seu peito e pescoço de forma sutil, contrastando com a urgência de suas mãos. Marcas não eram, definitivamente, bem-vindas.

Draco puxou-o pelos cabelos, mas não conseguiu tirá-lo de sua tarefa de torturá-lo com aqueles toques. Suas mãos torceram a camisa do outro e atiraram a capa preta no chão, antes de puxar a blusa pela cabeça, rompendo dolorosamente o contato entre os dois durante alguns segundos, para gemer na boca do moreno em seguida, quando o beijou, se encostando totalmente nele, retomando os toques.

- Ah! Merda! – o loiro reclamou ao perceber que suas mãos trêmulas não pareciam capazes de abrir a calça do outro.

- 'Pera...

Harry se afastou, tirando a própria calça e sapatos enquanto o loiro fazia o mesmo. Draco parou para olhá-lo.

- Você não tem noção do tesão que é ver _O Eleito_ se despir com essa ânsia para me pegar. – disse, antes de sair correndo pelo corredor

- Draco! – ouviu o moreno gritar atrás dele quando entrou na sala redonda, cercada por portas, do Departamento de Mistérios. Sua intenção era brincar um pouco com o moreno entre as salas, de forma que ficasse mais aflito do que nunca antes de tê-lo. Adorava ver o Chefe dos Aurores perdendo o controle.

Suas intenções foram frustradas quando teve suas pernas puxadas, caindo no chão frio da sala circular. Mas ele não reclamou. Riu ao ter suas mãos firmemente presas contra o chão e sua boca tomada em outro beijo enquanto o corpo quente de Harry se acomodava sobre o dele, friccionando deliciosamente os dois.

Draco abriu as pernas para intensificar os toques e seus gemidos ecoaram livremente pela sala escura. Mas nesse instante, em algum lugar dos corredores do ministério, uma porta bateu próxima. Próxima demais.

Os dois pararam, ouvindo, aflitos, e se levantaram quase como um só. Nenhum deles queria voltar. No estado em que estavam, só havia um caminho a seguir. Draco empurrou Harry contra a porta à frente e a abriu com aflição. A sala do véu se revelou na periferia do seu olhar enquanto tomava a boca do moreno novamente, com cuidado para não rolarem pelos degraus de pedra.

- Aqui não. – Harry disse entre o beijo, puxando-o para fora, e Draco se sentiu tonto quando as portas giraram ao seu redor enquanto Harry o beijava profundamente, ainda o acariciando.

Quando as portas pararam, Draco não teve tempo para colocar seu mundo nos eixos: Harry o empurrou imediatamente para dentro de outra sala qualquer, o pressionando contra a parede depois de fechar a porta apressadamente e se dedicar a beijá-lo com mais ânsia do que nunca.

Nenhum dos dois agüentava mais. Draco envolveu a cintura de Harry com as pernas, deixando que ele o sustentasse enquanto investia contra seu corpo, arrancando gritos cada vez menos contidos do loiro, conforme o prazer envolvia a ambos, deixando o resto do mundo porta afora. O desejo embutido nos beijos, nos toques, na força, nos gemidos roucos dos dois era a prova de que não precisavam de mais nada naquele momento.

Draco puxou a cabeça de Harry pelos cabelos para perto, colando a testa de ambos quando o moreno passou a se movimentar mais rápido. As bocas entreabertas libertando gemidos irracionais, os olhos fixos nos do outro, as mãos apertando com força a pele quente para se impedir de arranhar. Harry puxou o corpo de Draco para tão próximo do seu quanto seria possível, entrando fundo enquanto Draco se contorceu em seus braços, gritando o nome de Harry. O líquido que deixou seus corpos em direção ao outro era prova cabal do prazer de ambos.

Somente Draco e Harry nesse momento. Amantes.

O loiro, trêmulo, se deixou desfalecer nos braços do moreno, incapaz de se sustentar nas próprias pernas. Mas Harry também tremia, abraçando-o forte e buscando apoio na parede enquanto o beijava, suavemente, docemente, até controlarem o ritmo da respiração.

Draco acariciou seus cabelos, afastando-se um pouco, já capaz de dominar o próprio corpo. Deu-lhe mais um beijo antes de suspirar profundamente, deixando a cabeça cair sobre seu ombro, ainda se permitindo ser abraçado.

- Está tarde.

O comentário deixou seus lábios como uma constatação banal. Não queria que o real significado daquilo invadisse a sala. Harry acariciou seus cabelos por algum tempo e se afastou, beijando sua testa.

- Temos que ir.

Draco concordou com a cabeça. Harry se aproximou da porta, tentando ouvir se havia alguém do outro lado, e o loiro aproveitou para examinar a sala. Estava vazia. Havia uma única porta. Sem móveis ou objetos guardados. Ele não se lembrava daquela sala, e isso o incomodou. Era o seu trabalho, como poderia ignorar um lugar... vazio como aquele? Sequer magia parecia pairar no ar, como era comum em todo o departamento.

- Vamos? – Harry perguntou, abrindo a porta para ele passar. Voltaria outro dia para verificar a sala estranha.

Alguns minutos depois, os dois atravessavam o Átrio em direção às lareiras.

- Até amanhã, Potter.

- Até amanhã, Malfoy.

_"- Há uma sala no Departamento de Mistérios - interrompeu-o Dumbledore - que está sempre trancada. Contém uma força mais maravilhosa e mais terrível do que a morte, do que a inteligência humana, do que as forças da natureza. E talvez seja também o mais misterioso dos muitos objetos de estudo que são guardados lá."_

**Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, pg. 681**

**oOo**

**N/A: Sejam pessoas legais e me digam o que estão achando. Beijos.**


	2. Capítulo 2 – O acidente

**Capítulo 2 – O acidente**

- Malfoy, quero você no meu escritório às duas!

- Eu não sou seu empregado, Potter. Recebo ordens somente do Ministro, que é meu superior.

Draco se sentiu empurrado quando Harry passou por ele na fila para pagar o café.

- Não é assunto profissional. – o sussurro o atingiu e foi imediatamente ignorado quando o loiro virou as costas e entrou no elevador junto com mais dois rapazes, que tiveram o bom senso de não o encararem.

Uma mão, porém, impediu a grade de se fechar. Potter entrou, carrancudo, no cubículo.

- Você! – ele apontou para um dos garotos – É estagiário do Rony, não?

O garoto confirmou com a cabeça.

- Entregue isso para ele. – estendeu um jornal ao rapaz, que desceu no próximo andar. – E você – Harry examinou o outro – é da manutenção, certo? Minha mesa está bamba. Vou resolver uns problemas, mas volto logo. Resolva isso para mim.

O rapaz desceu no andar seguinte. Draco bufou.

- Não precisava ter atarefado os dois. Eu vou continuar te ignorando.

- Por quê, posso saber? Faz três semanas, Malfoy! Três semanas que você não se dá o trabalho de olhar na minha cara! Posso saber o que está acontecendo?

- Porque eu cansei da sua cara, Potter. Agora pode me deixar em paz? – respondeu, agressivo, abrindo a porta do elevador e andando apressado pelo Átrio.

- Malfoy! – Harry correu atrás dele – Você me deve dois relatórios para ontem!

Draco parou, parecendo se lembrar de algo, e voltou para o elevador, ignorando o chamado do outro. Harry forçou a porta novamente e entrou atrás dele, seguindo para o Departamento de Mistérios.

- Olha para mim! Olha para mim, Malfoy! – Harry pegou o loiro que encarava o chão e forçou seu queixo até ter as duas contas prateadas o encarando em fúria. Voltou a falar mais baixo e doce – Eu não acredito no que você disse. O que aconteceu?

Draco tentou fugir, desviando o olhar.

- Eu... Eu não tô bem...

- Não está bem como, Draco? – Harry perguntou, um fio de preocupação escorrendo em sua voz.

- Não estou bem, porra! Será que dá para me esquecer por um minuto? Quer trepar? Tá cheio de puta querendo dar pro _Harry Potter_! Agora me dá um tempo que eu já não estou agüentando o meu estômago revoltado, não preciso de você também enchendo o saco atrás de mim!

E empurrou o moreno para liberar o caminho, saindo do elevador para o corredor escuro. Harry ficou um momento parado, absorvendo aquelas palavras. Draco estava falando sério, mas dois anos de encontros não se resolviam assim.

- Draco! – saiu correndo atrás dele, animado quando Draco parou apoiado no corrimão da escada que levava para os tribunais – Precisamos conver... DRACO!

Harry saltou os degraus de uma só vez, aterrissando ao lado do loiro desmaiado no primeiro patamar depois de ter rolado todo um lance de degraus quando simplesmente perdeu a consciência do nada. Harry não pensou duas vezes antes de erguê-lo nos braços e correr para a enfermaria do Ministério.

**oOo**

- Sr. Potter, o senhor não precisa aguardar.

- Ele é um funcionário que está sob minha responsabilidade, uma vez que eu fui a única testemunha que o viu passar mal e quem o socorreu. Só saio daqui com o diagnóstico.

- O que o senhor está sentindo, Sr. Malfoy?

- Nada assustador. Estou um pouco fraco e enjoado. Nada mais.

- E o que o senhor comeu? – perguntou o médico, afastando a camisa do loiro deitado na maca e apalpando seu abdômen.

- Nada... Tentei tomar café, mas o cheiro de tudo me enjoou. Tem sido comum nos últimos dias... Enjôo com crises de vômito se me forço a comer. Tomei uma água com gás aqui no Ministério, mas não ajudou muito...

- E o desmaio?

- O que tem?

- Foi o único?

- Eu... Eu ando meio zonzo... Mas foi a única vez que cheguei a efetivamente desmaiar.

- Você deve estar com alguma sensibilidade estomacal. Deve ser a origem do vômito e do enjôo. E, como não tem conseguido manter alimento o suficiente no organismo, tem tonturas. Vou examiná-lo mais detalhadamente para saber a causa do problema. Se importa de despir a camisa e abaixar a calça até a linha do púbis?

A face de Draco demonstrava preocupação. Tanto que nem se lembrou de se incomodar com a presença de Harry enquanto se despia. Voltou a deitar, e o médico passou um gel sobre seu tórax e abdômen, incidindo em seguida uma luz azulada saída da varinha, que se refletiu em uma tela à frente, com a imagem de seu organismo por dentro.

Harry se aproximou um pouco mais, observando a figura do coração do loiro batendo. A série de órgãos que veio a seguir era bem menos reconhecível ou agradável ao olhar, mas, assim como o médico e o próprio Draco, a atenção de Harry continuou presa na tela conforme a varinha se movia sobre a barriga do loiro. E, quando ela chegou à parte mais baixa, próxima da linha da calça, os três se sobressaltaram ao sinal de uma pulsação. O médico incidiu mais luz sobre a região e os três se retesaram e ficaram paralisados com o que viram.

Refletido na luz azul da parede, envolto em uma pequena bolsa que se destacava em meio aos outros órgãos de Draco, havia um pequeno feto. Algo irreconhecível em um primeiro momento, mas tanto Draco quanto Harry já haviam visto aquilo antes, há algum tempo, quando acompanharam suas esposas no pré-natal.

- Doutor... – Draco foi o primeiro a se recuperar – O... O que... que que isso...

O médico, porém, fez um gesto brusco, forçando Draco a se deitar.

- Não saia daqui. – disse em um sussurro nervoso.

O homem saiu da sala, e Harry e Draco trocaram um olhar desesperado. Draco se sentou na maca e acompanhou com o olhar Harry sair apressado no encalço do médico e uma luz vermelha brilhou no cômodo ao lado. Em seguida, a voz de Potter resmungou uma série de feitiços trancando e isolando a sala antes que ele voltasse para encarar o loiro.

Ambos pálidos, respirando com dificuldade, deixaram o silêncio se impor entre eles, enquanto a mão trêmula de Draco caminhava devagar até o próprio ventre.

- Não pode ser, Potter. Não pode ser...

- Draco... – Harry se aproximou.

- Não toca em mim!

Draco se levantou rápido da maca e deu algumas voltas, se mantendo o mais longe possível de Harry. Ele resmungava, mordendo o lábio, passando uma mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. Harry não sabia o que fazer. A outra mão do loiro não deixava o seu ventre e ele tremia visivelmente. Ele parou, apoiando o braço na parede e a testa no braço e ofegou algumas vezes antes de se voltar para Harry.

- Não é possível, Harry! Homens não engravidam! Eu não posso estar esperando uma criança! Não pode ter nada crescendo dentro de mim! Isso... Isso...

O silêncio caiu entre eles. Harry se aproximou e acariciou os cabelos do loiro, que afastou a sua mão com violência.

- Draco, eu não sei se isso é possível ou não! Eu já vi coisas demais para dizer que qualquer coisa é impossível. Mas mais do que qualquer lógica, tem o fato... Tem um feto dentro de você, Draco. E ele está vivo.

Draco mordeu o lábio com força e escorou o corpo na parede, e teria deslizado para o chão se Harry não o impedisse, o abraçando, sentindo as mãos de Draco se fecharem agarrando sua camisa. Ele somente o apertou com mais força e beijou seus cabelos, deixando o silêncio os envolverem. Não havia promessas a serem feitas.

**oOo**

- Você vai ficar bem?

Draco concordou com a cabeça. Haviam saído escondidos do Ministério, pela saída de emergência da pequena enfermaria, depois de lançar um _Obliviate_ no médico inconsciente. Draco ainda estava pálido e estranhamente ausente. Harry beijou sua testa.

- Pense bem no que pretende fazer. E não pense duas vezes em me procurar quando tiver decidido ou se precisar de alguma coisa. Acho que devia guardar segredo por enquanto. Não sei que tipo de comoção um homem grávido é capaz de causar.

Draco voltou a concordar com a cabeça, encarando o chão.

- Draco... – Harry estava começando a se desesperar com essa falta de reação – Draco... Eu... Eu posso fazer alguma coisa? Quer que eu te leve para casa?

- Não seja ridículo, Potter. – Draco o empurrou fracamente, deu alguns passos cambaleantes e aparatou em frente ao portão da Mansão Malfoy, onde agora morava com a família.

Foi difícil chegar à casa. Tudo parecia aberto demais, grande demais... difuso demais.

- Oi, querido... Chegou cedo.

O perfume da mulher que o abraçou e depositou um beijo breve em seus lábios frios fez seu estômago girar.

- Astoria, por favor... Eu não estou me sentindo bem...

Cambaleou para o quarto, sua esposa somente o observou de longe.

Draco se despiu rapidamente, deixando as roupas caídas pelo piso, e entrou debaixo do jato forte da ducha, esperando o mal-estar passar, sendo levado pela água. Lavou-se rapidamente, retirando o suor e o creme que o médico passara em seu corpo. Deixou a cabeça pender contra o azulejo frio enquanto a água levava consigo a espuma e o cansaço.

Draco se sentia exausto. Sentia-se perdido. Sentia-se quebrado.

Passou a mão pelo corpo, se acariciando, se sentindo. Estava diferente. Sabia que não podia ter mudado tanto assim em tão pouco tempo, mas era como se o conhecimento do que estava acontecendo lhe desse uma nova dimensão da própria pele.

Tinha uma vida crescendo dentro dele.

Ele não era somente responsável por aquele ser. Aquele ser era _parte_ dele. Ele compartilhava o ar que ele respirava, tudo o que ele ingeria, tudo o que ele sentia. Ele não somente precisava dele para viver. Mas a vida daquele ser _vinha_ dele.

Ele não podia. Não podia gerar. Não podia engravidar.

Ele estava grávido.

Mas aquilo não era possível. Não era normal. Aquela vida não era real.

O que iam fazer se descobrissem?

Trancariam-no? Tratariam-no como uma experiência? Um caso de magia particular? Uma aberração?

O que seria daquela criança? Nascida de dois homens! Como?

Como aquele ser intruso conseguira se instalar em seu corpo, deixando-o doente?

Como podia invadi-lo assim, como algo que o dominava, que o comandava? Que determinava o que ele desejava, que o fazia comer menos, dormir mais, maltratar as pessoas de quem ele gosta com suas oscilações de humor.

E tudo isso enquanto esse ser mal existia!

Era só um começo... Ele não podia ser mais forte... Não podia comandar... Não podia modificar o seu corpo pela sua própria existência...

Mas ele não modificava o seu corpo. Ele era _parte_ dele. Parte de sua existência. Parte de sua vida.

Draco passou os braços sobre a barriga, se abraçando, e deixou o corpo cair contra a parede, deslizando para o chão. Ele se encarou no reflexo no vidro esfumaçado do boxe. Um homem loiro, oprimido pela água que caía sobre ele, desesperado, encolhido contra a parede, abraçado ao próprio corpo o encarou de volta. E ele percebeu que estava chorando. Seus olhos vermelhos e os soluços que sacudiam os seus ombros não permitiam mais que ele ignorasse o fato de que muitas das gotas que corriam pelo seu rosto não eram água. Ele se encolheu mais e escondeu contra a parede o rosto, contorcido em uma careta.

Estava feito e não tinha volta.

Mas ele tinha medo.

**oOo**

Harry não pôde se concentrar novamente no trabalho. Demorou algumas horas até que conseguisse se declarar derrotado pela abstração e pedisse dispensa, voltando para casa.

- Papai! – a garotinha ruiva correu descalça pela sala, se jogando nos braços do pai mal o moreno saiu da lareira.

Harry deixou a pasta cair no chão para amparar a filha, a apertando contra o peito em um gesto espontâneo.

- Papai? Você está bem?

Harry sorriu e a olhou.

- Sim, Lily... Eu estou bem. E você?

- Você vai ficar o dia todo em casa?

- Vou, meu anjo.

- Ah! Que legal!

Lily indicou que queria descer, se debatendo, e correu novamente pela sala.

- Al! Al! O papai vai brincar com a gente! O papai vai brincar com a gente!

- Oi, Harry.

Harry se virou, dando de cara com Ginny, que vinha da cozinha. Ela o beijou rapidamente e voltou a olhá-lo, curiosa.

- Conseguiu dar conta do trabalho rápido hoje.

- Na verdade, eu não estava me sentindo muito bem... Muita pressão...

- Como se você não soubesse lidar com isso. As crianças têm sentido a sua falta. Você mimou muito elas por uns tempos... Agora eu tenho que me desdobrar.

Harry ia responder quando dois garotos entraram na sala.

- É!

- Não é!

- É claro que é!

- O que é? – perguntou Ginny, prevendo mais uma discussão interminável entre os dois filhos, que viviam nas intriguinhas deles.

- Não importa – disse Harry, puxando os filhos para mais perto.

Olhou bem para Albus, afastando os cabelos negros bagunçados de sua testa para poder beijá-la. Depois se sentou, puxando James para o seu colo.

- O que fizeram hoje?

**oOo**

Draco entrou devagar no quarto escuro, tateando a parede. Acendeu o pequeno abajur e reduziu sua luz até o mínimo para ver o menino deitado no meio da cama de casal. Com cuidado para não acordar o filho, sentou-se no espaço vazio ao seu lado.

Scorpius dormia suavemente. Sua respiração fazia com que os finos fios loiros caídos sobre a sua testa se agitassem devagar. Draco sorriu em admiração ao filho. Ele era um menino lindo, saudável e feliz. Um bruxo. Draco se preparara para a separação que o colégio significava com certo receio, mas, quando ela ocorreu, o temor se misturou com orgulho e tê-lo em casa novamente naquele primeiro feriado era um bálsamo. Amava seu filho mais do que tudo, como tinha sido amado por seus pais. E a última coisa que desejava era que Scorpius tivesse que enfrentar algo semelhante ao que ele enfrentara para garantir o seu amor.

Scorpius era tão parecido consigo... Mas, de certa forma, mais maduro do que ele tinha sido na idade do filho. Draco não o mimara tanto quanto fora mimado. Não por regular os desejos do filho ou não servir suas necessidades, mas por ver a importância de mostrar-lhe o valor das coisas, o que era realmente desejar algo que não podia ter, ou perder algo valioso. E, por outro lado, o cobrava menos do que fora cobrado. A vida o ensinou seu jogo de poderes e influências, e ele tentava ensinar ao seu filho que, apesar de tudo isso, usar as pessoas e vestir-se com imagens ilusórias não era garantia de poder, bem-estar e felicidade.

Scorpius não era falante. Era perspicaz e sincero. Dizia coisas desconcertantes às vezes, muito diferente de sua mãe. Por outro lado, era extremamente carinhoso, algo típico de Astoria, a que Draco demorou a se acostumar, habituado que estava com poucos toques, poucas palavras e muitos olhares. Às vezes tinha medo de não conseguir traduzir para o filho tudo o que sentia por ele e acabar sendo rígido demais, distante demais. Mas já se acostumara a sorrir, cúmplice, quando seu filho o olhava com admiração, carinho ou pedindo aceitação.

Ele foi pai muito jovem. Exigências de um contrato de casamento, algo comum nas tradições das famílias sangue puro tradicionais: a garantia do herdeiro. Mas nunca uma obrigação se mostrou tão desejável. Mesmo depois de tantas tentativas frustradas, ele não se sentia preparado para ter um filho, embora sua esposa não demonstrasse grandes preocupações com isso: educada ciente de que este momento chegaria, desejava ansiosamente o filho, renegando o depois para babás e tutores. Draco sabia que ter um filho, e não um herdeiro, não era tão simples assim. E, apesar de tudo, achava que talvez até estivesse se saindo bem na função de pai.

Até aquele momento.

Draco se curvou sobre a cama e beijou a testa do filho, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

- Me perdoa... – ele falou baixinho para o garoto profundamente adormecido - Eu... Eu tenho que ir... Você vai ficar bem... É... É só por um tempo... – Draco sorriu e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto – Eu sei que você vai ficar bem... Eu estarei aqui, se precisar de mim... Sempre...

Debruçou-se novamente sobre a criança e o beijou. Levantou-se, sussurrou algumas palavras e saiu do quarto. Quando fechou a porta, pegou a pequena mala que deixara oculta com feitiço de desilusão no chão e aparatou, sem falar com mais ninguém.

Em seu sono, Scorpius se virou na cama, dando as costas para o cartão apoiado em sua mesa de cabeceira, que somente ele poderia ler.

_Eu volto._

_D._

**oOo**

**N/A: Oi, galerinha. É o seguinte: vcs são lindos, por isso capítulo mais cedo xD**

**Eu vi que o capítulo anterior saiu com uns errinhos de postagem, vou corrigir no fim de semana, quando pretendo responder às reviews, ok? Mas, se vcs continuarem assim, até lá eu ainda posto mais um capítulo. XD**

**Beijos e comentem!!**

**N/A2: A quem interessar possa, eu atualizei o meu perfil aqui no ff. Coloquei links para novas capas, inclusive de fics antigas e algumas de fics que vou postar em breve. Coloquei os links para os perfis dos autores das capas também e minha lista do que eu ando escrevendo agora está certinha. Tentei organizar melhor as coisas por lá, mas o ff não deixou. ¬¬**

**Aliás, aos poucos – MUITO aos poucos -, eu estou revisando e padronizando a postagem de todas as minhas fics.**

**Beijos**


	3. Capítulo 3 – Escolhas

**Capítulo 3 – Escolhas**

- Então a coelha Babbitty se virou para o toco e disse...

Harry sentiu o calafrio do feitiço o percorrer. Acontecera.

- Disse o que, papai? – a voz de Lily o desconcertou.

- Desculpe, querida... O papai precisa sair.

- Aonde você vai?

- Trabalhar. Estão chamando o papai no trabalho, querida.

- Tudo bem. – a menina se virou entre as cobertas, a voz triste – Amanhã você continua?

- Amanhã... – resmungou Harry. Não sabia se estaria com a filha no dia seguinte. Talvez demorasse muito para voltar a vê-la – Vamos terminar, minha querida...

Abriu o velho livro e retomou a leitura de "Babbity, a coelha, e o toco que cacarejava"

- Ginny. – chamou, alguns minutos depois, procurando pela esposa no quarto escuro – Está acordada?

- Harry? Não vem dormir?

- Eu... Eu recebi um chamado...

Ele ouviu barulho da cama rangendo quando Ginny se sentou e acendeu o abajur, olhando para ele de forma reprovadora.

- Há quanto tempo você está nessa vida, Harry? Não era assim antes... O que está acontecendo?

- Problemas, Ginny... Não depende de mim eles acontecerem ou não... Algumas épocas são mais perturbadas que outras...

Ginny respirou fundo.

- Estou indo para o campeonato inglês semana que vem. Quando você volta?

- Eu não sei. Vou ter que ficar incomunicável por um tempo. Aviso quando puder.

- Vou deixar as crianças com minha mãe, então. – ela se virou de costas para ele, se cobrindo até o ombro.

Harry correu o quarto, arrumando uma pequena mala. Não sabia o que Draco estava planejando fazer, mas era melhor se prevenir. Depositou um pequeno beijo na testa de Ginny, que já dormia, e se dirigiu ao quarto dos filhos.

A respiração pesada de James não negava seu sono. Albus, porém, se mexeu quando ele entrou no quarto.

- Pai?

- Oi. Pensei que estivesse dormindo. – sussurrou, se sentando na beirada da cama do filho e acariciando seus cabelos bagunçados – A tarde foi agitada hoje – disse sorrindo -, você deve estar cansado.

- Um pouco... Estava pensando...

- No quê?

- Depois que eu fui para o colégio, tenho falado tão pouco com a Lily. Quero dizer, ela é bem chata quando quer, mas eu sinto falta dela.

- Você pode escrever para ele quando quiser, e ela vai para o colégio no próximo verão.

- Eu sei... Mas não é a mesma coisa... Você e a mamãe quase não param em casa. Acho que ela deve se sentir sozinha.

Harry sorriu, triste.

- Eu vou ter que trabalhar. Vou passar muito tempo fora.

Albus se sentou, o olhando sério.

- Quanto tempo?

- Eu não sei. Mas acho que será muito tempo... Talvez um ano.

- Um ano? – sua voz saiu baixinha.

- Eu quero que me escreva se precisar de qualquer coisa, entendeu? Qualquer coisa, Al. Inclusive conversar. Diga isso aos seus irmãos. Eu não posso ficar com vocês, mas vocês podem ficar comigo. Não se esqueça disso. Eu não estou te deixando, entende, Al?

O garoto confirmou com a cabeça. Harry o abraçou e o beijou. Em seguida foi à cama de James e o beijou também. Voltou ao corredor, apanhou a mala e aparatou.

**oOo**

Estava em frente a uma construção rústica. Um chalé feito de madeira envelhecida, mas muito bem tratada, o esperava no centro de um pequeno jardim. O vento frio cortava seu rosto e balançava as grades de ferro em torno da casa. Em volta havia uma floresta distante, circulando tudo, o barulho de água e montanhas azuladas ao fundo. Algo lhe dizia que não estava na Inglaterra.

Aproximou-se do portão e percebeu imediatamente que estava enfeitiçado. Sacou a varinha, murmurou algumas proteções e o abriu. O som das dobradiças rangendo o arrepiou mais do que o vento frio. Avançou pelo pequeno caminho de pedras até a pesada porta de madeira. Levantou o pulso para bater quando ela se destrancou e entreabriu. Ele apertou a varinha com mais força e a empurrou um pouco, abrindo espaço para olhar.

O ambiente estava iluminado pela luz natural que ultrapassava as cortinas brancas das grandes janelas. Pela fresta ele podia ver um jogo de sofás de couro branco, móveis de madeira escura, como as paredes, e alguns outros utensílios que evidenciavam uma sala de estar. Nenhum sinal de vida.

Abriu um pouco mais a porta e passou devagar para dentro do ambiente. Imediatamente sentiu algo pontiagudo espetar sua nuca.

- Não se mova. Solte a varinha e se vire lentamente.

- Sou eu, Draco. Harry.

O silêncio surgiu entre eles.

- Solta a varinha.

- Draco...

- SOLTA E SE VIRA!

Harry obedeceu, ficando de frente para ele. Draco estava pálido e tinha pequenas olheiras, parecia cansado. Ele ainda o encarava desconfiado.

- Draco sou eu mesmo. Harry Potter, casado com Ginny Weasley, pai de três filhos, Lily, Albus e James, e que mesmo assim te encontra às escondidas nos porões do Ministério há dois anos e que sabe que você está esperando um filho meu.

Draco baixou a varinha e o empurrou com força, o fazendo cair no chão, aparentemente descontando uma tensão que evitava colocar na forma de feitiços, ao que Harry agradeceu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui e como me encontrou?

- Coloquei um feitiço rastreador em você. Imaginei que ia tentar se esconder...

- Se imaginou isso, devia saber que é porque não queria que ninguém me encontrasse.

- Você estava desesperado... Podia fazer qualquer coisa...

- Qualquer coisa? Qualquer coisa? O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Me atirasse no Tamisa?

Harry se levantou devagar e o encarou.

- Como você está?

- BEM! Agora vai embora!

- Draco...

- Potter! – Draco recomeçou, visivelmente tentando se controlar - O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Vim ficar com você.

- Você não pode ficar comigo, Potter! – Draco disse como quem explica algo a uma criança.

- Por quê?

- Por quê? Talvez porque você tenha uma _família_! Talvez porque você tenha um _trabalho_! E não vai ser como se você pudesse ficar aparatando e desaparatando aqui quando bem quiser sem ninguém perceber!

- Eu não vou ficar indo e vindo. Vou ficar aqui com você o tempo todo.

- Potter, você...

- Eu pedi dispensa no Ministério por tempo indeterminado. Aleguei investigações em um caso particular. Já fiz isso antes. Falei para minha família que precisava trabalhar em um caso difícil, que teria que ficar fora por tempo indeterminado.

- Você não fez isso... Você não pode estar pensando seriamente em abandonar a sua vida durante nove meses por causa de mim...

- Eu calculo que talvez até um pouco mais. O bebê e você vão precisar de um tempo até poderem simplesmente voltar.

- Potter...

- Eu entrei com um pedido de afastamento em seu nome também. Motivo de doença. Foi aceito. Quando voltar, você pode conversar com o Kingsley e se explicar. Até lá, imagino que podemos conversar melhor sobre a situação.

Draco deu as costas para ele, passando a mão no rosto, nervoso.

- Como você está? – Harry repetiu, pousando as mãos nos seus ombros.

Draco balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Potter, eu não vou deixar você fazer isso!

- Você não tem que deixar nada, Draco! Você está grávido de um filho meu! Eu não vou deixar você sozinho trancado nessa casa! Sei que você não está doente, mas sei também que vai precisar de ajuda e de companhia e eu não vou fugir agora!

- Eu fugiria. – Draco disse em um sussurro.

Harry o virou de frente para ele, o encarando.

- Eu tive medo que você abortasse.

Draco o encarou com raiva.

- Eu... Eu não quis... Eu não faço idéia de como... Draco! Eu não quis esse filho! Mas eu tenho medo de perdê-lo. E tenho medo por você também...

- Eu... Eu pensei... Eu não poderia matar o meu filho. – Draco falou baixo, duas lágrimas correram pelo seu rosto.

Harry se aproximou e o abraçou. Draco o envolveu com os braços e permitiu que todo o medo que estava sentindo o deixasse na forma de lágrimas, compartilhadas com a única pessoa a quem podia confiar o que estava acontecendo.

- Vai dar tudo certo.

**oOo**

**N/A: Amo vocês, já disse isso hoje? A lógica da coisa é a seguinte: mínimo de 10 comentários por capítulo, e eu posto o próximo! XD**

**Beijos **


	4. Capítulo 4 – A Espera

**Capítulo 4 – A Espera**

Harry acordou com uma sensação de frio. Abriu os olhos devagar, piscando um pouco ao notar a luz do banheiro acesa e o barulho que lhe indicava que havia algo errado.

Levantou-se, ainda meio tonto, e se dirigiu ao aposento, não se assustando ao encontrar Draco ajoelhado no chão, vomitando torrencialmente. Abaixou-se ao seu lado e afastou os cabelos do rosto suado do loiro, apoiando sua testa com a mão enquanto a crise passava.

- Ahnnn – gemeu o loiro, ainda tossindo um pouco, rouco – Eu vou morrer...

Harry sorriu, molhou a mão e acariciou a nuca do outro com água gelada, tentando aliviá-lo.

- Eu fiquei surpreso de você ter querido comer hoje.

- O enjôo está mais ameno... E eu pensei... Eram frutas...

Draco se debruçou e voltou a vomitar, tossindo. Já não havia mais nada em seu estômago. Harry o ajudou a se colocar de pé e se lavar. Draco vacilava, meio zonzo. O moreno não pensou duas vezes para pegá-lo no colo e levá-lo de volta para a cama.

- Não gosto quando você faz isso.

- Isso o quê?

- Me carrega. Eu me sinto um inútil.

Harry não respondeu. Somente se deitou, acariciando o loiro.

- Pega água para mim? – ele pediu alguns minutos depois, e Harry voltou a se levantar, indo até a cozinha.

Poderia ter conjurado, mas depois de quase dois meses convivendo com um Draco grávido aprendeu algumas coisas. Uma, que ele não gostava do seu atual estado e que crises como a que tinha acabado de presenciar, embora acontecessem a todo o momento, o constrangiam. Então Harry não se importava de deixá-lo alguns momentos sozinho. Duas: que o uso contínuo de magia na presença do loiro o deixava mais irritado e por vezes aumentava os enjôos. E isso preocupava Harry.

- Você devia procurar um médico.

- Não.

- Eu sei. Mas você precisa.

- É arriscado.

- Podemos apagar a memória dele depois.

- E se não for só uma vez? E se eu precisar voltar sempre? E se tiver algum problema? E se alguém ficar sabendo... Harry, nós já conversamos sobre isso.

Estavam sentados à beira da lareira, abraçados, algumas noites depois. Parecia ser sempre inverno naquele lugar, apesar dos dias serem claros, e o chalé ser bem aquecido. Draco sentia muito frio, principalmente nos pés, por isso gostava de se sentar daquela forma, enrolado em uma manta, à beira do fogo, apoiado contra o corpo de Harry.

O moreno deixou uma mão correr por baixo da blusa do loiro, acariciando seu abdômen. Ia perguntar se ele já conseguia sentir o bebê, mas desistiu. Se Draco sentisse, o falaria, ou mudaria seu comportamento de alguma forma, e ele perceberia. Deve ser estranho ter algo mexendo dentro do seu corpo. Ginny começara a sentir com quatro meses. Ele não sabia de quanto tempo Draco estava, mas devia ser uns três meses, no máximo. Havia um acordo silencioso entre eles de não falarem nas esposas. Harry tinha a impressão de que seria como trazer algo estranho para distanciá-los. Draco nunca citara Astoria também.

A mão de Draco veio se juntar à sua, e ele se acomodou melhor, encaixando o rosto no seu pescoço e fechando os olhos. Já dava para sentir mudanças no corpo do loiro. Seu abdômen, que não era muito musculoso, definido, mas era durinho, agora parecia levemente arredondado, como se não fosse mais tão reto, mas só dava para perceber ao toque. Draco permitia que ele o tocasse, mas não demonstrou qualquer interesse por sexo naquele meio tempo, tampouco Harry se sentiu encorajado em tentar alguma investida frente à irritação constante do loiro, embora ele parecesse cada dia mais bonito, como se estivesse mais jovem, com uma luz diferente.

Harry o abraçou mais forte e beijou sua testa, percebendo que o loiro adormecera.

_Eu tô grávida_

_Grávida de um beija-flor_

_Grávida de terra_

_De um liquidificador_

_E vou parir_

_Um terremoto, _

_uma bomba, uma cor_

_Uma locomotiva a vapor_

_Um corredor_

Harry sempre achou muito difícil conviver com Draco. Agora, então, que ele estava em um estado de mal-estar e irritação constantes, parecia impossível. Por vezes ele simplesmente decidia que o loiro precisava de um tempo sozinho e se isolava em algum outro canto da casa até que fosse chamado para jogar xadrez ou ler junto com ele.

Draco não gostava de ficar sozinho. Era uma pessoa diurna, mas não do tipo que acha que a noite é feita para dormir, mais do tipo que consegue fazer muito mais coisas na parte da manhã do que no final da tarde, e passar noites em claro o deixava esgotado e irritado, mesmo que tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para dormir durante o dia.

Ele jogava xadrez quase tão bem quanto Ron, e isso fez com que Harry desejasse poder assistir uma partida entre os dois, ainda que soubesse dos riscos. E ele gostava tanto de ler quanto Hermione, mas não com tanta ânsia, mais pausadamente, como quem saboreia a leitura.

O chalé era confortável e aconchegante, embora pequeno. Fora claramente pensado para abrigar somente a família Malfoy: todo feito em madeira nobre e com recursos mágicos de aquecimento e proteção, era decorado por dentro com delicadeza, em cores claras, neutras. Tinha poucos cômodos: a sala, uma pequena cozinha e duas suítes, sendo uma de casal e outra decorada com as cores da Sonserina. Nos primeiros dias, Harry se instalou no quarto de solteiro, mas Draco passava tão mal durante a noite que não demorou para que passassem a dormir juntos na cama de casal dos pais de Draco.

Pela primeira vez na vida tinham todo o tempo do mundo para conversar, além de jogar xadrez, ler e tentar melhorar o estado de Draco. Era como se uma série de barreiras deixasse de existir entre os dois. Adultos, longe de família, trabalho e do colégio, condenados a ficar isolados naquele espaço durante nove meses, parecia inviável não conversar. Certos assuntos foram educadamente evitados, como as esposas, mas falavam muito dos filhos, e sobre a época do colégio, e sobre os encontros deles no trabalho, e tudo o que envolvia o universo de ambos.

Harry se sentiu despido diante de Draco quando conversaram sobre a guerra e tudo o que aconteceu. Draco, para ele, soava inicialmente como somente mais uma vítima, mas era aterrorizante escutar na voz angustiada do loiro - que se recusava a derramar lágrimas por esse passado, embora se alterasse visivelmente - o relato de tudo o que ele passou na convivência de Voldemort. Draco não se sentiu melhor do que ele ao saber que chegou a partilhar um pedaço da alma de Voldemort e que fora obrigado a morrer para poder cumprir sua missão.

Nesse dia dormiram na sala, encolhidos no sofá macio, abraçados. A lareira ficou acesa a noite toda para evitar que os fantasmas de ambos perturbassem o sono tranqüilo dos dois.

Draco sentia falta de voar e de trabalhar, assim como Harry, mas não fazia por medo de influenciar o bebê de alguma forma. Harry não fazia para evitar que o loiro passasse vontade. O moreno às vezes tinha a impressão de que o loiro se preocupava demais. Ginny tinha jogado até o quarto mês. Mas, por outro lado, entendia todo aquele medo. Draco estava apavorado com a idéia da gravidez, e isso ainda o assustava também.

- E se ele não nascer perfeito? – Draco se questionou um dia, enquanto comiam.

- Como assim?

- Você sabe que isso á possível, Potter. Mais do que possível, eu diria, no nosso caso. Muito provável.

Harry o olhou. Era comum Draco falar no nome dos dois. Esse era um de seus medos: assumir a responsabilidade total sobre o filho. E Harry não tinha nada contra assumir aquela criança como sua também.

O moreno se levantou, indo se ajoelhar ao lado dele. Draco não o olhava, continuava brincando com as ervilhas no prato ainda cheio. Harry pegou sua mão e o fez o olhar.

- Eu vou ficar com você, Draco. E não importa como essa criança nasça... Nós vamos cuidar dela, não vamos?

- E se... E se... Ela não... não...

Harry pegou a outra mão do loiro e levou à própria barriga. Mesmo sobre a mão dele, o moreno podia sentir o ventre vibrar. Há dois dias o bebê havia se mexido pela primeira vez, e Draco dera um grito que quase o matou de susto, mas quando ele o tocou, não pôde conter uma lágrima em meio ao sorriso.

- Draco, você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que essa criança está viva. Ela está crescendo e bem, Draco.

O loiro mordeu o lábio e tirou suas mãos das dele para cobrir o próprio rosto. Harry se levantou e o abraçou.

_Eu tô grávida _

_Esperando um avião _

_Cada vez mais grávida _

_Estou grávida de chão _

_E vou parir _

_Sobre a cidade _

_Quando a noite contrair _

_E quando o sol dilatar _

_Dar à luz _

Depois de um tempo, Draco parou de vomitar e conseguiu voltar a comer quase normalmente. Quase.

Não demorou muito e começou a fazer pedidos estranhos.

- Melancia? – Harry perguntou, apavorado. Onde ia arrumar melancia àquela hora, naquele lugar perdido no meio da Europa?

Havia chamado Kreacher para ajudá-lo, fosse na manutenção da casa, visto que evitava cada vez mais fazer magia, fosse para poder sair e não deixar Draco sozinho, fosse para ajudá-lo a achar aquelas esquisitices. Kreacher era particularmente bom nessa parte, afinal, havia acompanhado as duas gestações da Sra. Black e até fora mandado para a casa dos Malfoy quando Narcisa tinha crises durante a primeira guerra, para que não ficasse incomunicável com o resto da família quando Lucius precisava se ausentar.

Foi ele que conseguiu o chucrute e depois os camarões, mas sem dúvidas o desejo de que Harry mais gostou foi o fondue.

- Fondue?

- Sim, Harry, muito, muito chocolate derretido com frutas! E queijo! Sim, quero de queijo também! – os olhos de Draco brilhavam e ele levava o dedo à boca, mordendo a ponta enquanto sonhava com a refeição.

- Fondue?

- Potter! Quer que eu desenhe?

- Kreacher sabe fazer fondue, senhor. Se permitir, Kreacher prepara.

- Oh! Ótimo! Do que você precisa, Kreacher?

Nada muito complicado ou raro de achar, e logo estavam os dois sentados sobre o tapete da sala, próximos à lareira. A mesa baixa de centro fora esvaziada de seus enfeites para servirem as duas panelinhas, uma com chocolate, outra com a mistura de queijos. As diversas travessas com as opções de frutas e pães e outros queijos diversos e vinho enfeitiçado, pois Draco não queria beber álcool.

Conversaram sobre coisas amenas. Riram dos desejos do Draco, comeram e se aqueceram, muito próximos um do outro. Draco ria, a boca suja de chocolate. Harry aproximou o dedo para limpá-la e o loiro o capturou entre os lábios, e então sorriu. O moreno não pensou duas vezes para se aproximar e beijar o outro. Não o beijo casto que haviam se habituado a dar nos últimos meses, meio de consolo, de carinho. Aquele beijo era profundo e provocante, cheio de desejo contido.

Draco se afastou e mergulhou os dedos no chocolate, passando-os pelos lábios de Harry em seguida, e ele os lambeu, puxando-o de volta para o beijo. Sua boca tinha gosto dos morangos que agora dividiam, gosto de tentação. Logo Draco estava sentado em seu colo, seu rosto, pescoço e ombros melecados com o doce, a blusa que usava jogada no chão, junto com a de Harry, pequenos gemidos soltos no ar devido ao toque há muito esperado.

Harry o deitou no chão, a barriga atrapalhava na posição em que estavam, e abriu sua calça devagar, sem parar de beijá-lo. Draco se assustou e se sentou de repente, afastando o moreno.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou, assustado.

- Não... Eu... Eu não quero, Harry...

- Por quê? Você ta sentindo alguma coisa?

- Não... Tudo bem... Eu só... Só não quero, entende?

Harry percebeu que Draco havia ficado na defensiva, pegando a camisa e voltando a se vestir.

- Draco, vem cá. – Harry o puxou pela mão até tê-lo sentado a sua frente – Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você, não sabe?

O loiro confirmou com a cabeça, o olhando, sério.

- Não é isso, Harry, é...

- O bebê. Eu sei. – Harry sorriu, ao ver o loiro mais aliviado ao perceber que ele havia entendido seus motivos – Você tem medo de machucá-lo, e eu entendo isso. Mas eu queria que você entendesse que eu nunca faria nada que pudesse machucar nosso filho, ou você. E... Eu te desejo tanto, Draco...

Draco voltou a se aproximar e beijou-o. Harry sentiu que ele ainda hesitava, mas seu desejo também era evidente.

- Não quero... dentro... – Draco resmungou entre o beijo.

- Podemos fazer outras coisas... – Harry sugeriu, voltando a despi-lo.

Nunca houve muitas palavras entre os dois nesses momentos, mas quando Harry sentiu o quanto Draco estava desconfortável ao se ver nu na sua frente, percebeu que dessa vez precisaria de mais.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou contra os lábios do loiro e percebeu que ele abrira os olhos frente a essa declaração – Eu te amo e não vou te machucar. Você é lindo.

Harry não se deitou sobre Draco para não pressionar a barriga. Ficou de quatro sobre o seu corpo, beijando seu pescoço, ombros e peito, brincando com seus mamilos, enquanto as mãos do loiro corriam pelo seu corpo.

- Eu quero te tocar. – Draco pediu entre gemidos.

Deitaram os dois de lado, de frente para o outro, voltando a se beijar, as mãos correndo pelo corpo um do outro, mas sem conseguirem se tocar por completo. As mãos envolveram o membro do outro e os gemidos se perdiam em meio ao beijo.

- Vira.

- Harry...

- Eu não vou...

Draco se virou de costas para o moreno e gemeu quando ele colou o corpo ao seu, os corpos se encaixando perfeitamente, finalmente o calor do toque de ser envolvido completamente em seu abraço. Harry beijou seu pescoço e acariciou o seu corpo, demorando-se na barriga, e então descendo até voltar a envolvê-lo com a mão. Draco o sentia fazer leves movimentos às suas costas enquanto não deixava de beijá-lo, sentia o toque íntimo entre suas pernas, mas sem a intenção de penetrá-lo. Ouvia o moreno gemendo em seu ouvido e lhe dizendo coisas doces que o faziam se sentir seguro e querido.

A velocidade da mão de Harry aumentou quando as palavras sumiram e somente uma cadência de gemidos, de ambos, tomou conta da sala, até que um único grito deixou as suas bocas quando o prazer os envolveu completamente.

Harry voltou a abraçá-lo, mesmo ainda trêmulo, e apoiou o rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo o seu cheiro.

- Eu também te amo, Harry.

_Eu tô grávida _

_De uma nota musical _

_De um automóvel _

_De uma árvore de Natal _

_E vou parir _

_Uma montanha, _

_um cordão umbilical, _

_um anticoncepcional _

_Um cartão postal_

Era tarde. Harry registrou isso quando abriu os olhos e percebeu a luz que entrava no quarto através das cortinas claras. Tinha dormido muito. Olhou para o lado e se surpreendeu de não encontrar o loiro. Devagar, se espreguiçando, se virou e passou o olhar pelo quarto, tentando localizar o amante.

Draco estava de pé na frente de um grande espelho que Harry podia jurar que foi convocado pelo loiro, pois nunca repara nele dentro do chalé. Draco estava nu e seu corpo era refletido por inteiro pela superfície espelhada. Ele se olhava de perfil, as mãos alisando a barriga.

Ao contrário do que Harry lembrava ter acontecido com Ginny, Draco não engordara de maneira uniforme. Só tinha barriga. Talvez tivesse ganhado um pouco de massa nas pernas e suas nádegas pareciam um pouco mais redondinhas, mas, se uma pessoa o olhasse de costas – e Harry pôde confirmar isso conforme o loiro se voltou para se olhar de frente no espelho – não diria que ele estava grávido, pois seu corpo continuava o mesmo.

Harry só havia visto aquilo acontecer uma vez, com uma dançarina. O corpo perfeito da mulher mal se modificara com a gestação, assim como Draco, ela só adquirira a barriga.

- Sabe, eu realmente sinto falta de peitos.

A voz de Draco tirou Harry de sua contemplação e o fez perceber que o loiro notara que ele estava acordado pelo reflexo. O moreno somente sorriu e se sentou, encostado na cabeceira, para poder olhá-lo melhor.

- É sério! – disse o loiro, passando as mãos pelos músculos lisos e retos do próprio peito – Pensa bem, ficaria muito mais harmônico. Tipo, parece que eu engoli uma melancia. Olha! – ele disse, voltando a ficar de perfil, alisando a barriga – Eu estou ridículo...

Como Harry se limitou a cruzar os braços com um sorriso no rosto e continuar o observando, Draco prosseguiu com seu monólogo.

- Mulheres realmente foram feitas para isso... Elas ficam lindas grávidas... Parece uma progressão todo aquele conjunto: peitos, barriga, pernas... Cara, até a Astoria, que é toda sem sal, ficou um tesão grávida...

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas nesse ponto e começou a se levantar da cama. Draco colocou a mão na parte de trás das coxas e mexeu nos glúteos, tentando verificar se haviam caído ou se estavam flácidos.

- Ainda bem que eu não engordei muito além do necessário... E ainda assim mal consigo ver meu pinto...

Harry o abraçou por trás, o impedindo de continuar, sussurrando no seu ouvido.

- Você _está_ um tesão, e eu acho que nunca te vi tão lindo como agora... E estou louco por você...

Draco se encostou nele, sentindo que o moreno estava excitado, e se permitiu ser abraçado.

- Você acha que volta tudo ao normal depois que nascer?

- Não sei... A Ginny ficou mais gostosa... – Harry respondeu, chupando o pescoço do loiro.

- Harry, como você consegue me desejar assim? Eu estou horrível!

Harry o pegou no colo e o tirou da frente do espelho, carregando o loiro para a cama, se deitando em cima dele.

- Você está uma delícia...

Começou a beijar o seu pescoço, ouvindo os primeiros murmúrios de aceitação do outro. Desceu um pouco a boca, capturando um de seus mamilos entre os dentes, fazendo o loiro se contorcer e gemer de satisfação.

- Fica parado. – pediu, depositando um beijo na boca do loiro enquanto segurava suas mãos ao lado da cabeça. Desceu.

Draco quase gritou com todo aquele calor em torno do seu membro. Harry o chupava com vontade, fazendo-o se contorcer na cama.

- Harry!

O moreno diminuiu a intensidade, tirando o membro da boca, passando os lábios de cima a baixo, lambendo, tocando em torno. Draco choramingava em sua tortura, até que o moreno voltou a tomá-lo inteiro na boca, se movendo devagar no começo, aumentando a velocidade conforme o loiro o respondia e voltava a gemer e mover levemente os quadris, buscando mais contato. Até que Draco não suportou mais e, com um grito abafado, se derramou na boca do moreno.

Harry ficou de joelhos entre as suas pernas, o olhando deitado desamparado após o orgasmo, o rosto sujo.

- Draco...

Quando as contas metálicas se fixaram nele, passou os dedos onde sabia estar sujo, lambendo-os em seguida, como se fossem a coisa mais deliciosa que já provara. Draco respirava descompassadamente ainda, e não conseguiu evitar o gemido ao ver tal cena.

- Vem cá... – chamou o moreno, que se deitou ao seu lado, olhando-o por um momento antes de ter sua boca tomada em um beijo.

A mão de Draco escorregou para dentro do seu pijama, abaixando o elástico da calça até o meio da coxa, e começou a masturbá-lo, a outra mão o puxando pelos cabelos, impedindo-o de sair do beijo.

Os gemidos sorvidos entre as bocas. Mãos desesperadas buscando tocar, apertar, ter mais perto, mais seu. O corpo quente próximo demais. A mão que não parava de tocá-lo, a língua que tirava sua sanidade. Harry não durou muito, gozando na mão loiro.

Draco o imitou o que o moreno fizera há pouco, levando a mão à boca, sorvendo a essência do moreno antes de ser puxado para um último beijo.

_Eu tô grávida _

_Esperando um furacão, _

_um fio de cabelo, _

_uma bolha de sabão _

_E vou parir _

_Sobre a cidade _

_Quando a noite contrair _

_E quando o sol dilatar _

_Vou dar a luz_

**oOo**

**N/A1: Música "Grávida", de Marina Lima. Ela logicamente tem o eu lírico feminino, mas relevem isso, ok? ¬¬**

**N/A2: Seus cretinos!! Então é assim? Só botar uma pressão que os leitores aparecem?? Pois bem, cá estou eu, poucas horas depois de postar o capítulo 3, cumprindo minha promessa: 10 reviews capítulo novo.**

**Continuem firme na campanha "Faça uma autora feliz" que ainda tem seis capítulos pela frente XD. Mas esse, na minha opinião, é um dos mais fofos da fic – Agy, que escreveu duas cenas de non con hoje, tendo seu momento de anjinha.**

**Lembrando que no fim de semana virão as respostas! \o/**

**Beijos e boa noite para todos. **

**PS: Capítulo dedicado à Thais Weasley Malfoy, pela jaca que se revelou uma melancia. XD**


	5. Capítulo 5 – Maridos

**Capítulo 5 – Maridos**

Harry ergueu os olhos da sua xícara quando ouviu os passos do loiro ecoando no piso da cozinha. Nos últimos dias, Draco estava com um sono incontrolável. Harry não esperava que ele acordasse tão cedo, pretendia usar o tempo a mais de sono do outro para dar um pulo na cidade, ver algumas coisas que precisariam comprar para o bebê e talvez algo para Draco também, que não parava de reclamar das roupas largas que passara a usar nas últimas semanas.

Sua surpresa se agigantou ao se deparar não com o loiro barrigudo e desengonçado com quem dividira o chalé nos últimos meses, mas com o homem esguio e bem alinhado com quem se encontrava no Ministério. Sua primeira reação ao ver a ausência da barriga foi pânico, mas ao notar que seu andar continuava levemente desengonçado, Harry chegou à conclusão de que se tratava de um feitiço de ilusão.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, se levantando para ajudar o outro a se sentar para o café da manhã.

Harry esperou por um segundo as reclamações habituais de dores nas costas, câimbras e pés inchados, mas, ao receber somente um aceno de cabeça tenso, começou a supor que o feitiço não era somente pela auto-estima.

Voltou a se sentar e esperou que o loiro falasse.

- Vamos receber uma visita hoje. – disse, se servindo de chá.

- Draco! – Harry chamou em tom de reprovação.

- Não me venha com sermões, Potter. Eu, mais do que ninguém, sei dos riscos que corremos. É uma pessoa confiável.

- Draco, isso não... – Harry se interrompeu quando a mão de Draco pousou sobre a sua.

- Eu preciso falar com meu filho, Harry.

Harry engoliu em seco, encarando o loiro.

- Scorpius está vindo aqui?

- Deve estar chegando.

Harry bebeu o chá em silêncio, pensativo, sob o olhar do loiro.

Não demorou mais de dois minutos, ouviram o barulho de chamas na sala, seguido por uma voz suave.

- Pai?

- Termine seu café, você deve estar fraco por manter o feitiço, eu o recepciono. – Harry se levantou, e Draco acompanhou com um olhar sério ele deixar a cozinha.

- Scorpius?

O garoto se sobressaltou, o encarando. Porém, não disse nada.

- Seu pai está tomando café. Ele já vem.

- O que o senhor faz aqui? – seus olhos se estreitaram de uma forma muito familiar, e Harry sorriu.

- Estou ajudando Draco.

- E ele precisaria da sua ajuda por quê?

Harry fez um gesto displicente.

- Por muitos motivos, talvez ele prefira explicar para você. Não quer se sentar?

Scorpius olhou para o sofá indicado por Harry, e voltou a encará-lo.

- Essa é a casa dos meus avós. Eu deveria te convidar para sentar, não o contrário.

Harry sorriu, se sentando e abrindo espaço no sofá, indicando ao garoto que deveria fazer o mesmo. Scorpius sentou ao seu lado, desconfiado.

- Tem sentido falta do seu pai? – Harry perguntou baixinho.

- Lógico. – respondeu, rude – Por que ele está aqui?

- Ele vai te explicar. – Harry umedeceu os lábios – Ele sente sua falta também. Você é muito importante para ele.

- Então por que ele foi embora?

- Ele não queria vir, Scorpius. Foi necessário. E ele vai voltar. Ele não te deixaria.

O loiro o encarou firmemente.

- Ele está aqui por sua causa?

- De certa forma. – Harry suspirou – Eu gosto muito do seu pai.

- É por isso que está cuidando dele?

- Sim. Eu nunca o deixaria sozinho.

Scorpius o olhava sério.

- Eu não entendo.

Harry suspirou.

- Basta que você entenda que eu não estou tirando o seu pai de você. Eu só quero o bem dele.

Scorpius continuou o olhando, Harry desviou o olhar para o sofá.

- Eu falei com o Albus. Nós estudamos juntos, o senhor sabe. Ele disse que a Lily ficou triste por você não poder levá-la na plataforma.

Harry fechou os olhos com força.

- Sim, eu sei. Ela... Ela me escreveu.

- Filho.

Harry viu o menino sorrir e ir até o pai, o abraçando. Levantou-se, caminhando em direção ao quarto, para dar privacidade aos dois.

- Senhor Potter. – Scorpius o interrompeu – Vou dizer para Albus e Lily que você também sente falta deles.

Harry sorriu, triste.

- E para James também, por favor.

- Scorpius? – Draco o questionou, vendo o filho sorrir para a figura de Potter, que sumia no quarto.

- O que está acontecendo, papai? Por que o senhor Potter precisa cuidar de você?

Draco sorriu para o filho e o conduziu pela mão de volta para o sofá.

- Como você está, Corp?

- Bem.

- E as coisas na escola?

- Está tudo normal... Pai, o senhor está doente? Está andando estranho...

- Scorpius – Draco afastou os fios loiros dos olhos do filho, com delicadeza –, o que você acha da idéia de ter um irmão?

O garoto o olhou, pensativo.

- A mamãe não pode estar grávida...

Draco sorriu.

- Não, sua mãe não está grávida, suponho. E não foi essa a pergunta que eu te fiz.

- Acho que eu não me importaria. Afinal, não passaria muito tempo em casa mesmo, não é como se fôssemos...

- Scorpius. – Draco o olhou, rígido.

- Eu não gostaria de... – o menino baixou os olhos – Dividir.

Draco sorriu. Era de se esperar que o filho considerasse as várias possibilidades da questão antes de responder. Mas ele não tinha muito tempo.

- Ter um irmão não significa necessariamente dividir, mas muitas vezes somar. E você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Não sei, pai.

Draco se encostou no sofá, se sentindo desconfortável, e puxou o filho contra seu peito, beijando seus cabelos.

- E o que você acha da idéia do papai e da mamãe se separarem?

Scorpius se afastou para poder olhar para o pai.

- Pai, você arrumou uma namorada e ela está grávida?

- Não, mas você já considerou essa possibilidade? – Draco perguntou, sorrindo.

Scorpius se sentou mais reto, pensativo.

- Eu não gosto da idéia de você... ir.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar, meu filho. – Draco voltou a puxá-lo para perto – Mas tem coisas... acontecendo.

- Eu conheço ela? – Scorpius abraçou o pai mais forte.

- Não... – Draco engoliu em seco – Não é _ela_. É ele.

Scorpius se afastou, o olhando, assustado.

- O senhor Potter?

- Sim. – Draco sentia que poderia sufocar.

- Ele... Ele disse que está cuidando de você.

- Sim, ele está.

- E por quê?

- Porque tem certas coisas na magia que nós não podemos controlar, filho. Nem tudo tem uma explicação... Tem coisas que... Acontecem.

- Como o quê? A professora McGonnagal disse...

- Eu estou grávido. – Draco o encarou em expectativa.

Scorpius o olhou em silêncio por um momento.

- Pai, homens não ficam grávidos.

- Eu fiquei.

Scorpius engoliu em seco, fechando a boca.

- Eu vou ter um irmão... Você e o senhor Potter...

- Isso.

- Pai, não pode ser. – sua voz tinha um tom de pedido.

Draco rompeu o feitiço de ilusão, revelando o corpo moldado pela gravidez ao filho, que deu um passo atrás, se afastando, a boca entreaberta.

O homem cobriu o rosto com as mãos, respirando fundo, e sentiu em seguida o toque em seus cabelos, fazendo-o afastá-las para encarar o filho. Scorpius passou devagar os dedos pelo contorno de seu rosto, sério. Draco pegou suas mãos e levou ao próprio ventre.

Scorpius sorriu.

**oOo**

Draco entrou no quarto, fechando a porta com mais barulho do que o necessário. Harry saiu do banheiro para olhá-lo, a toalha branca enrolada na cintura e os cabelos negros pingando sobre os ombros nus.

- Scorpius já foi?

- Já.

- Pensei que ele ficaria para almoçar.

- Ele disse que a mãe exigiria explicações, que era melhor ir.

Harry se afastou do espelho e jogou a toalha que usara para secar os cabelos sobre a cama, se aproximando do loiro, o observando atento, mesmo quando ele fez uma careta para seu gesto e se afastou, lhe dando as costas.

- Você está bem, Draco? – ele disse, sem obter resposta.

- O que... O que vocês conversaram? – Draco perguntou e se virou para olhá-lo, a voz soando casual.

- Hum... Nada demais. – Harry deu de ombros – Eu não quis falar muito, pois não sabia como você iria preferir colocar a questão para ele...

- Mas fez questão de falar com ele. – sua voz ganhou um tom acusatório, que Harry estranhou.

- Sim. – ele franziu a testa, tentando entender por que isso o incomodara tanto – Eu tentei me aproximar dele...

Draco deu um passo para a frente, o encarando.

- Para quê?

- Quê? – Harry recuou.

- Para quê você quis se aproximar do meu filho, Potter?

Harry o encarava, atônito.

- Eu... Eu quis conhecê-lo. Eu pensei que...

- Não importa o que você pensou, Potter. Não quero você conversando com meu filho.

Harry respirou fundo, franzindo o cenho, o olhando sério.

- E eu posso saber por quê?

- Porque você e a minha família são coisas diferentes, Potter.

- E eu devo imaginar que a _nossa_ família e o seu filho também sejam, então?

- Nós não temos uma família, Potter.

- E como você nos chama, então, _Malfoy_? O que eu, você e essa criança na sua barriga somos?

- Eu e você somos _amantes_, Potter. Isso não entra no meu conceito de família.

- E no que o meu filho é diferente de Scorpius, Draco? – Harry gritou, se aproximando dele.

- ELE É O **MEU** FILHO! Não espere que...

- QUE O QUÊ? QUE EU POSSA CONHECÊ-LO? Ouça o que você está dizendo, Draco!

Harry se afastou, respirando fundo. Então se voltou repentinamente, passando por Draco e abrindo o guarda roupa, jogando suas coisas em cima da cama. Draco o observou em silêncio, cruzando os braços.

- Você vai embora. – era uma afirmação.

Harry se endireitou, o encarando.

- Eu devia, mas, aparentemente, eu valho mais do que você pensa. Eu só vou voltar para o quarto de solteiro. Não quero dormir com você.

Draco se aproximou e pegou uma mala do armário, jogando-a ao lado das coisas do moreno. Harry o encarou.

- Você quer que eu vá embora?

- Se você quiser, fique livre. Eu não sou uma obrigação sua, Potter.

Harry o encarou por um tempo.

- Sabe o que eu quero, Draco? Eu quero uma pessoa que confie em mim e que me dê apoio e me ajude a tomar decisões, sabendo o quanto pode cobrar de mim. Alguém que eu possa dizer que me conhece e que não se incomode com minha presença. Alguém que se preocupe comigo e que eu me aterrorize com a possibilidade de perder. Alguém que seja meu porto seguro e de quem eu possa cuidar. Alguém por quem eu sairia todos os dias para trabalhar e que me faria desejar voltar. Alguém para quem voltar, Draco. Por quem eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de arriscar tudo. – Harry suspirou, aflito – Para quem eu não tenha medo de dizer o que eu sinto.

- Eu não sou a Ginevra, Potter.

- Ela não me deu tudo isso, e nem você. Com ela eu sei que nunca terei o que eu quero, com você eu pensei que estava construindo alguma coisa. Eu não abandonaria meus filhos, _minha família_ por um _amante_, por uma _obrigação_, por um _erro_! Eu acreditei que você fosse uma opção, Draco, que fosse... _Algo mais_. Algo mais do que uma transa, algo mais... Mais do que... Do que os outros pensam que eu sou. Mas eu acho que me enganei.

Ele se sentou na cama, vestindo uma calça, amontoando o resto das roupas de qualquer forma dentro da mala. Saiu do quarto, batendo a porta. Draco ficou parado, de pé, no mesmo lugar, encarando o mesmo ponto, respirando fundo.

A porta voltou a se abrir com violência e Harry entrou, andando rápido, parando em frente a ele.

- EU NÃO SOU UM CANALHA! O que você pensou que eu fosse fazer com seu filho? Bater nele? Te insultar? Dizer que eu te amo? Que o pai dele é um bicha pervertido que se enroscava comigo no trabalho por simples fogo no rabo, mais nada?

Draco o encarou e a intensidade do olhar dos dois brilhava de mais puro ódio. Harry se aproximou mais, segurando seu queixo com uma mão.

- Eu tenho vontade de te bater, porque parece que eu estou olhando para o moleque que me falava merda na escola, e não para o homem que eu trouxe para a minha vida. Mas você está grávido. Do meu filho. E eu não sou covarde. Mas exijo o mínimo de respeito, _Malfoy_, ao menos até meu filho nascer, então eu te deixo em paz, e você volta para a sua família de merda.

- Eu te odeio. – e isso era claro na voz do loiro.

- Mas eu achei que eu te amava.

- Foi seu pior erro.

Harry respirou fundo várias vezes, se afastando, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso, rodando a esmo pelo quarto. Draco enlouquecera! Ele não podia! Tudo não podia ser falso daquela forma! Não podia ter sido simplesmente... nada. Ele se virou, encarando inconformado o loiro ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

E Draco piscou. E uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto.

Ele estava mais pálido do que o normal e Harry então percebeu que suas mãos tremiam. E ele chorava.

E Harry entendeu.

- Não! – ele passou as mãos no rosto, suspirando – Por Merlin, não, Draco! – ele voltou a se aproximar, passando os dedos por entre os fios loiros, aproximando sua face da de Malfoy em um carinho nervoso – Me diz que tudo isso é só medo, Draco. Me diz que você fez tudo isso porque está apavorado, como eu estou vendo que está... – Draco soluçou e tentou empurrá-lo – Não, Draco, não... – Harry o abraçou, o envolvendo em seus braços com força contra seu peito, contra o qual Draco batia sem força.

- Me solta... Vai embora... – a voz partida por soluços.

- Eu não vou deixar você. – Harry sussurrou contra seus cabelos, conduzindo-o, ainda abraçados, para a cama ao perceber que o loiro se abandonava no abraço.

Draco não chorava. Ele reclamava mais do que seria comum, fazia manha, exigia e machucava. Mas não chorava. A única coisa que o fazia chorar era medo profundo. Desespero. Harry presenciara isso três vezes: aos dezesseis anos, no banheiro do colégio; quando chegara ao chalé, e há alguns meses, quando tivera cólicas e um sangramento. E mesmo em desespero, Harry havia percebido que, se tivesse apoio, mesmo que um apoio desesperado, Draco não choraria muito.

Draco suspirou e Harry permitiu que ele se afastasse, deitando de barriga para cima. Harry teria enxugado suas lágrimas e o beijado, se não tivesse ouvido demais naquele dia. Permitiu que o loiro secasse o próprio rosto, tentando se controlar.

- Eu quero ficar sozinho. – sua voz saiu baixa.

- E eu quero que me diga o que está acontecendo. Eu não vou sair daqui.

Draco cobriu o rosto com as mãos, respirando fundo, e não respondeu.

- Tem algo grave acontecendo, Draco? – Harry perguntou, baixinho.

- Tirando o fato de que essa criança pode nascer a qualquer momento, não. – Draco respondeu, ríspido.

- E o que aconteceu com o Scorpius? – Harry perguntou, doce, acariciando seu peito.

- Nada.

- Então, era só para me machucar? – havia uma nota de mágoa calculada em sua voz.

Draco parou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele.

- Eu te amo. – confessou em um sussurro, sem o encarar.

Harry se aproximou mais dele, o abraçando.

- Confia em mim, Draco, por favor. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Draco respirou fundo.

- Eu não quero morrer.

- Você não vai.

Draco mordeu o lábio.

- Eu não quero te deixar, Harry... Eu não quero... Merlin, eu te amo tanto! Eu nunca... Nunca antes... Harry, eu fiz você abandonar sua família, seus filhos por... Por nada.

- Por você, Draco. Pelo _nosso_ filho. Pelo que nós somos _juntos_. Por nós, Draco. E eu não os abandonei. Eu vou voltar a ver meus filhos, a tê-los comigo. Eu acredito nisso, e você teve seu filho com você hoje, deveria saber disso também.

- Não quero abandonar Scorpius, mas não sei como posso... Ficar com os dois.

- Você não precisa abrir mão dele... Ele não te rejeitou hoje.

- Não... Mas... Ele, ele teria tudo para...

- Ele te ama e sente sua falta, e não te afastou.

- Ele... Ele podia _te_ rejeitar...

- Nós nos demos bem. – Harry beijou seu pescoço e o sentiu ficar tenso com suas palavras – E antes que você pense merda, eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de me envolver amorosamente com ele ou tirá-lo de você de alguma forma ou pirá-lo ou sei lá o quê.

Draco girou em seus braços para poder encará-lo, seus olhos aflitos, sérios.

- Harry... – as palavras se perderam, a boca seca. Draco se aproximou mais, tocando seu rosto de leve com a ponta dos dedos, se aconchegando junto ao seu corpo, encostando sua face na do moreno. Um pedido silencioso de desculpas.

- Draco, eu só preciso saber uma coisa, e então posso esquecer qualquer coisa que você tenha me dito hoje.

O loiro o olhou por alguns segundos e concordou com a cabeça.

- Você compreendeu tudo o que eu te disse? Sobre... Sobre o que eu sinto... Sobre o que eu espero de você... Sobre o que eu quero.

Draco o abraçou com força e Harry o sentiu estremecer e ofegar em seu ouvido, sem palavras para dizer o que ele já havia entendido. O moreno fechou os olhos e o abraçou de volta.

Ele não fizera a escolha errada.

**oOo**

**N/A: Agy tem um dia do cão e ainda encara duas horas de natação à noite. Chega em casa, louca para dormir, mas decide dar uma olhada nos emails antes na esperança de que a aula de amanhã tenha sido cancelada e ela possa dormir até cansar. Mas então ela se depara com comentários. Sim, muitos. E coerentes. E lindos. **

**Por isso resolvi postar antes de dormir. Especialmente porque houve alguns questionamentos sobre amor, então esse capítulo é todinho pra vocês. XD**

**E, dica: capítulo que vem tem parto.**

**Então continuem amores e eu publico logo.**

**Beijos e bons sonhos para todos, que eu pelo menos preciso MUITO dormir ¬¬"**


	6. Capítulo 6 – A hora

**N/A: Eu estava em casa quando vi que já deu o número de comentários e, como eu sei que tem gente que não pode ler no fim de semana, estou postando mais cedo hoje. Aproveitem. Beijos.**

**Capítulo 6 – A hora**

Harry acordou assustado. Havia alguma coisa errada. Os lençóis estavam molhados. Ele franziu a testa pela sensação e piscou, despertando e abrindo os olhos de vez. Seu coração quase parou. Draco estava deitado ao seu lado, meio curvado, gemendo de dor e abraçando a barriga. A calça do pijama que usava para dormir estava molhada.

- Draco... Draco, você está bem? – ele virou o loiro pelos ombros, passando as mãos pelo rosto contorcido dele.

- Não... Eu... Ah... Dói... Ah... Eu acho... Acho que... Ah... – ele parou e ofegou rápido e seguidamente várias vezes antes de conseguir voltar a falar – Vai nascer.

- Oh, Merlin!

Harry se sentiu estremecer. Eles haviam evitado o assunto o tempo todo. Draco não havia feito pré-natal por medo, e Harry não concordava com isso. Não sabiam exatamente de quanto tempo ele estava. Talvez fosse cedo demais. Talvez não. Talvez estivesse tudo bem. Levar Draco para o St Mungus não era uma opção. Harry não fazia idéia de como aquilo aconteceria, mas uma coisa era certa: ele não sabia fazer um parto, e Draco não conseguiria sozinho. Eles precisavam de um medibruxo.

- Draco. – Harry chamou baixinho, acariciando a testa suada do loiro, esperando ele parar de tremer e abrir os olhos – Draco, eu vou buscar ajuda. – ele viu o semblante do outro se tornar mais apavorado ainda – Não se preocupe. Eu não nos colocaria em risco. Mas você vai precisar de ajuda. Você entende? – Draco concordou com a cabeça, voltando a gemer de dor – Eu... Eu volto rápido, Draco. Não se preocupe. Eu volto rápido.

Harry sentiu seu punho ser firmemente envolvido por uma mão fria e trêmula enquanto via o loiro se dobrar mais ainda e voltar a gemer de dor. Ele não tentou se soltar, somente esperou, em aflição.

- Vai. – Draco disse, fraco, quando a dor pareceu permitir.

Harry se levantou correndo e vestiu qualquer coisa, indo até a lareira e jogando mais flu do que sabia que era necessário. Ele saiu no saguão do hospital e deu algumas voltas, completamente desnorteado, até que uma enfermeira o segurou pelos ombros.

- O que há com você, filho? Pode falar? Precisa de ajuda?

"Um parteiro"! "Um anestésico"! "Uma pessoa que eu possa confiar para abrir a boca nesse lugar"!

- Weasley! Preciso ver Hermione Weasley!

A enfermeira consultou sua prancheta. E voltou a olhar para o rapaz.

- Ela entra em serviço em dez minutos, mas normalmente chega adiantada. Deve estar na cafeteria. Hoje ela só tem visitas, talvez possa lhe dar alguma atenção.

- Obrigado. – disse, já correndo escada acima.

Foi com o coração acelerado não só pela subida que seus olhos correram todo o salão de chá. Ele nunca pensou que fosse tão difícil localizar os cabelos cheios e conhecidos de Mione, mas seus olhos passaram por ela três vezes até que a reconhecesse.

- Mione! – gritou e recebeu uma sova de "shssss" enquanto ela se levantava e vinha de encontro a ele.

- Harry! Merlin, você sumiu! Onde estava? Ginny me disse que você viajou a trabalho e...

Foi calada por um dedo em seus lábios e só então percebeu o estado de aflição do amigo.

- Mione, eu preciso muito da sua ajuda. E tem que ser você, porque eu não confio em mais ninguém. Duas pessoas que eu amo muito estão precisando de auxilio médico, estão correndo risco de vida. Mas não podem ser encontradas. De forma alguma. Eu preciso da sua ajuda, preciso que venha comigo, e preciso que faça um pacto jurando manter total segredo sobre o que vai ver e acontecer.

- Harry, você está me assustando, o que...

- Mione!

- Ta... Ta... – ela pegou uma faca sobre a mesa e retirou um lenço branco do bolso, furou o dedo, deixando cair três gotas de sangue, resmungando alguma coisa, então olhou para o amigo – Não me faça me arrepender disso, Harry Potter. Juro manter segredo sobre qualquer coisa que você me mostrar ou disser. Juro segui-lo para onde me levar. Juro que vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudá-lo. Agora me diga o que está acontecendo.

Harry pegou o lenço e enfiou no bolso, conduzindo a amiga pelo pulso até a lareira mais próxima. Os dois passaram diretamente ao quarto do chalé, e a primeira imagem que chegou a Harry foi um Draco em posição fetal, abraçando a barriga, gritando de dor.

- Draco!

Ele correu imediatamente para a cama, tentando acalmar o amante.

- Eu consegui ajuda... Vai dar tudo certo... Fica tranqüilo, meu amor... Você vai conseguir...

Hermione estava paralisada com a cena, tentando absorver a informação. Draco Malfoy estava... em trabalho de parto? "Duas pessoas que eu amo muito estão precisando de auxilio médico"... "Meu amor"... Harry estava trabalhando fora por quase... nove meses.

- Oh, Merlin! – Hermione passou as mãos nos cabelos, sentindo uma tontura súbita – Harry, ele... Isso não é possível... Ele não pode... Harry, ele é um homem!

- Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, Mione. – Harry a olhava de forma desesperada e implorante – Mas ele precisa de ajuda. Por favor, Mione. É meu filho...

Hermione respirava quase tão rápido quanto Draco, e foi somente quando este voltou a gritar que ela conseguiu deixar os olhos de Harry, olhando para o loiro. Ele não lembrava em nada o garoto arrogante do colégio nesse momento. Estava mais velho, certamente, e muito mais pálido. Trêmulo e suado, as mãos abraçando a barriga proeminente, os dentes rilhados de dor, a respiração irregular, as pernas entreabertas. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Ela tirou o jaleco e o suéter, se aproximando da cama. Tomou o pulso do loiro, recebendo um olhar que não poderia ser traduzido por menos que atemorizado, e pousou a outra mão em sua testa, verificando alguma alteração na temperatura corporal enquanto verificava a pressão.

- Fica calmo... Vai dar tudo certo. – ela disse com um sorriso doce, depois se voltou para Harry – Ele está no tempo certo?

- Não sabemos.

- Tá. Posso conjurar coisas aqui? Preciso do meu equipamento. Vou precisar examiná-lo.

- Claro. – Harry se levantou e esvaziou uma mesa que estava no canto do quarto, fazendo-a levitar até estar próxima da cama, enquanto Hermione ajeitava os travesseiros, acomodando melhor o loiro.

- Fique ao lado dele, Harry. Ele vai precisar de apoio.

Ela começou a conjurar diversos frascos de poções e muitos instrumentos, então se voltou para Draco, lhe oferecendo uma dose.

- Beba... Vai diminuir a dor.

Harry o ajudou a beber e ele relaxou quase instantaneamente sobre os travesseiros, tentando controlar a respiração. Harry beijou sua testa e pegou sua mão. Hermione se aproximou com a varinha, apontando para uma parede.

- _Lumus corpus_. – uma luz amarelada brilhou de sua ponta, em seguida ela direcionou para o corpo de Draco. O examinou da cabeça aos pés, e imagens do interior de seu corpo apareciam projetadas na parede. Hermione estava séria, mas não falava nada. Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a imagem do bebê posicionado dentro de uma bolsa no ventre de Draco. Hermione resmungou.

- O que foi? – Draco perguntou, aflito.

- Eu não sei. A criança está bem, não se preocupe, e o parto está acontecendo na hora certa. Mas... Eu... Eu não sei como. Olhe. Você desenvolveu uma espécie de útero, ligado à porção final do seu intestino. Não se assuste, alguns animais têm o sistema reprodutor assim. Mas é um útero artificial, mágico, ele não esteve o tempo todo aí e provavelmente vai desaparecer depois do parto. Dentro do seu corpo, ele está posicionado da mesma forma que o útero feminino, e por isso eu pensei em fazer uma cesariana. Mas ele é diferente. Eu não sei como ele é formado, não sei como posso fazer isso sem provocar uma hemorragia.

- Você pensou em me cortar? Como os trouxas fazem? – Draco perguntou assustado e indignado.

- Draco, você tem noção da quantidade de magia que está fluindo neste momento pelo seu corpo? Eu nunca vi nada igual! Eu não poderia interferir com métodos mágicos para o parto, eu, você e o bebê estaríamos em risco. Só me restam essas duas opções. Cesariana, que, como eu te falei, é muito arriscada, é quase certeza que eu vá salvar o bebê, mas você corre um risco muito grande.

- Ou?

- Parto normal.

- Quê? Ele... ele vai... Quê? – Harry gaguejou, Draco se limitou a perder completamente a cor.

- Ele já está com uma dilatação uterina considerável e... dilatação anal também. A poção que eu dei diminui a dor, mas as contrações continuam, e estão cada vez menos espaçadas, e a placenta já descolou. Aparentemente, seu corpo está se preparando para isso. Eu só temo por uma coisa.

- O que? – a voz de Draco soou fraca.

- Você é um homem, Malfoy. Isso quer dizer que, por mais que a magia tenha adaptado seu organismo para isso, você não tem a estrutura necessária para dar a luz.

- O que você quer dizer, Granger? – sua voz era um desafio.

- Quero dizer que, como qualquer homem, o osso da sua bacia é estreito demais. A cabeça do bebê não passa.

Draco fechou os olhos com força e se encolheu para junto do corpo de Harry.

- Isso... Isso quer dizer... Quer dizer que é ou a vida do Draco ou a do bebê? – a voz de Harry tremia e seu rosto estava tomado por pavor enquanto ele segurava a mão de Draco com toda a força do mundo.

Hermione suspirou e se aproximou de Draco.

- Malfoy... Você está mesmo disposto a colocar essa criança no mundo, custe o que custar?

Draco a olhou firmemente durante alguns segundos antes de confirmar com a cabeça.

- Nem que eu tenha que morrer. – sua voz soou fraca.

- Talvez não seja necessário. Mas vai doer. Vai doer _muito_. Você já deve ter ouvido falar da dor do parto. O seu parto já será naturalmente mais dolorido. Se você quer que essa criança sobreviva, eu posso mutar o osso da sua bacia para que ele se torne maleável, permitindo a passagem do bebê. Mas isso vai ser absurdamente doloroso, e vai exigir uma recuperação lenta e rígida. Você não vai poder sair da cama por semanas, provavelmente.

- Faça o que for preciso, Granger. – sua voz saiu resoluta dessa vez.

- Certo. Harry, vou precisar que você dê apoio a ele. Apóie melhor o seu corpo, mantenha algo firme por perto ao qual ele possa se agarrar sem se machucar, e arranje um pedaço de pano para ele morder. Eu vou esvaziar seu intestino e bexiga, tudo bem? – Draco concordou com a cabeça e a ouviu proferir os feitiços – Vou precisar te despir da cintura para baixo... Ou você prefere ficar nu? Se estivéssemos no hospital, você usaria um avental especial, mas não temos isso aqui, então imagino que vá se sentir mais a vontade.

- O que eu estou vestindo não é minha maior preocupação no momento, Granger!

- Certo...

Ela murmurou um feitiço, despindo-o completamente, e voltou a trabalhar com seus utensílios na mesa. Então se sentou novamente ao lado dele ao mesmo tempo que Harry retornava com mais alguns travesseiros para apoiar o corpo de Draco.

- Certo... Vamos lá... – e começou a dar poções para ele beber – Esta é para manter sua pressão arterial estável, esta vai aumentar as contrações, e fatalmente a dor vai voltar em algum momento, esta para aumentar a dilatação, esta é cicatrizante, esta anestésico, esta é a que vai agir no seu osso junto ao feitiço, esta é para eliminar tecidos residuais e esta para lubrificar... Só. – Hermione lançou o feitiço, apontando a varinha para o quadril de Draco - Quando começaram as contrações?

- Umas três horas da manhã.

- Mas você só apareceu no hospital às sete! – Hermione olhou indignada para Harry.

- Foi quando eu acordei com o suplício dele. Ele não me chamou. – Harry encarava Draco, acusatório.

- Eu... Eu tive medo... Eu não sabia o que fazer...

Harry beijou sua testa, voltando a segurar sua mão.

- Certo... Isso significa que você já está em trabalho de parto há pelo menos quatro horas... As poções vão agilizar o processo, e eu vou ficar te monitorando, mas suponho que ainda temos muito tempo pela frente.

Foram mais três horas até que Draco voltasse a sentir as dores das contrações, e mais duas até que Hermione se desse por satisfeita com a dilatação e inclinasse seu quadril e suspendesse suas pernas abertas com uma estrutura de metal, parecida com a usada por ginecologistas, se colocando entre elas.

- Agora é com você, Draco... Força!

Draco suava. Uma mão se apoiando na cabeceira da cama, a outra segurando o braço de Harry como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele gritava por entre as dobras do pano que separava seus dentes e tremia e respirava de forma rápida e rasa, como se não tivesse ar suficiente.

Em algum momento das horas que se seguiram, entre gritos e pedidos de "Força!", Draco começou a chorar, e Harry o beijava e sussurrava palavras de apoio, de carinho. "É nosso filho, Draco... Força, meu amor...". Quando Hermione gritou um "Está quase!", Harry pensou que Draco fosse morrer. Seu corpo se retesou e arqueou, seu grito se tornou contínuo, como se ele estivesse recebendo um _Cruciatus_, seus olhos fechados com força e as unhas cravadas no braço de Harry tiravam sangue.

Até que um choro, forte, limpo, tomou conta do ambiente, e Draco desfaleceu sobre a cama, tentando respirar, muito próximo da inconsciência. Harry ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, intercalando beijos em sua face com carinhos e olhares brilhantes para o bebê ensangüentado berrando no colo de Hermione. "Você conseguiu, meu amor... Você conseguiu..."

Hermione trouxe o bebê ainda sujo e depositou sobre o peito de Draco, que o tocou, incerto, sentindo-o se acalmar e se mexer levemente sobre o seu peito, fraco e emocionado demais para conseguir dizer qualquer coisa.

- Você está bem? – Hermione perguntou, preocupada.

Draco sorriu, mordendo o lábio, deixando as lágrimas caírem enquanto acariciava o filho, os dedos da outra mão entrelaçados aos de Harry, absolutamente sem forças para responder.

A mão de Draco estremeceu e seus olhos ameaçaram se fechar. O sangue se espalhava rapidamente pela cama, tingindo os lençóis.

- Draco... Eu preciso cuidar de você... – a voz de Hermione chegou incerta, com medo de romper a magia do momento.

O loiro concordou com a cabeça e Harry pegou o bebê, trêmulo, com carinho, envolvendo-o em um pano e se afastou um pouco para que Hermione pudesse trabalhar.

Draco estava sangrando muito. Ele tremia, pálido, seus lábios arroxeados, seus olhos piscando molemente.

- Draco... Fica comigo... Não durma, por favor... Preciso de você consciente... – Hermione pedia continuamente, lhe dando poções para beber e executando feitiços para curar o corpo ferido pela passagem da criança. Draco resmungava e gemia, parecendo ausente, sem forças sequer para reagir à dor.

- Qual o problema, Mione? – Harry perguntou baixinho, vendo-a se ajoelhar entre as pernas de Draco algum tempo depois, assoprando os fios soltos de cabelo para longe do rosto, já que estava com as mãos ensangüentadas.

- Harry, um homem ter um filho não é algo natural, espero que você tenha reparado nisso. O corpo de Draco nunca estaria preparado para um parto. O corpo de uma mulher tem elasticidade e lubrificação e... a posição é diferente... e tem hormônios agindo e mais tantas outras coisas... Enfim, nosso corpo é complexo e o de Draco definitivamente não estava preparado para isso. Mas... acho que ele vai ficar bem. – ela suspirou e olhou para o loiro desmaiado – Eu espero.

Ela sorriu, se levantou e se lavou, tomou a criança das mãos do moreno, começando a limpá-la.

- É uma menina. Oh, Merlin, como isso é irônico. Uma menina nascida de dois homens. – ela olhou o amigo, apreensivo, e completou – Uma menina linda e saudável.

Harry a olhava cuidar da filha, sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto, embora não pudesse esconder a preocupação com Draco.

- Ele vai ficar bem mesmo, Mione?

Ela não respondeu. Terminou de vestir o bebê e voltou a se aproximar da cama. Examinou Draco mais uma vez.

- As poções estão fazendo efeito. Seu corpo está voltando ao normal. Agora é só ele se recuperar. – sorriu – Ele é muito forte, Harry.

Ela desceu os pés do loiro da estrutura de metal com cuidado, mantendo as pernas dele flexionadas, murmurou um feitiço de limpeza. Draco parecia estranhamente frágil.

- Harry, vem cá. Pode carregá-lo um minuto? Passe um braço sob os seus joelhos... Isso... O outro sob os ombros. Mantenha os joelhos alinhados... É só um minuto.

- Ele está tão leve...

- Bem, você deve ter se acostumado com o peso dele com o bebê... Além do que, ele perdeu muito líquido, e não se alimenta desde ontem, não? – ela explicou enquanto trocava a roupa da cama e limpava o quarto – Pode deitá-lo de novo. Isso... Com cuidado... Mantenha as pernas dele dobradas...

Hermione ainda examinou Draco mais uma vez, antes de colocar o bebê deitado ao seu lado e chamar Harry para conversar.

- Ele está bem. Está fraco e cansado, mas vai ficar bem. Deve acordar logo. Ele vai precisar tomar uma série de poções regularmente nos próximos dias. Eu já deixei tudo preparado e etiquetado para você. Refeições leves e muito líquido. Se ele sentir vontade de ir ao banheiro, use um feitiço para resolver isso, mas ele não pode se mover muito até o osso estar firme de novo. Sentar só daqui três dias e andar em cinco ou sete, acho que posso voltar para vê-lo antes disso. Mas mesmo depois ele ainda vai ter que repousar bastante. Faça com que ele fique parado, Harry. O corpo dele está muito fragilizado, mas eu sei o quanto ele é teimoso. Ele vai sentir dores internas fortes, eu estou deixando poções para isso também. Ele vai ficar irritadiço, mais do que o normal. Seja paciente com ele. Aproveitem para curtir a filhona juntos.

Harry sorriu, olhando a filha dormindo ao lado do pai.

- Como aconteceu isso, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, uma nota de emoção e curiosidade na voz.

- Eu não sei. É verdade, Mione, eu não faço idéia. Ele... Ele simplesmente apareceu um dia passando mal... E, quando fomos ao médico... Merlin, eu quase desmaiei.

- Quem sabe disso, Harry? – agora a voz dela soava preocupada.

- Ninguém. Eu apaguei a memória do médico. O Draco teve o bom senso de vir para cá imediatamente. Ninguém sabe, só nós.

- E o que você pensa em fazer a respeito? Uma hora vocês terão que voltar, e eventualmente as pessoas vão saber...

Harry mordeu o lábio, observando os dois dormindo por um tempo.

- Eu não sei, Mione, eu não sei.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? – havia amargura e reprovação na sua voz.

- Dois anos.

- Por quê, Harry? Por que você fez isso com a Ginny?

- Não estamos falando só da questão de eu trair a Ginny, Mione. Pense um pouco.

Os dois caíram em um silêncio desconfortável.

- Eu não estava feliz. Ele fez eu me sentir melhor.

- Você o ama, Harry? – sua voz veio baixa.

- Muito. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, e a emoção confirmava o que estava evidente na sua voz.

- Então fica com ele. Você não está feliz com Ginny, e nem ela. Não será fácil para vocês se separarem, mas é uma questão de tempo. E eu sei que você não vai deixar suas crianças para trás, seja de um lado ou do outro.

Harry riu.

- Eu não sei, Mione, depende de tanta coisa... Depende de mim, dele, como vamos ficar agora. Ele é casado também, afinal de contas, e já tem um filho. – Harry sorriu – Gente boa o filho dele. Esteve aqui, os dois conversaram. Ele pareceu aceitar bem a decisão do pai de se afastar por um tempo, de se envolver com outro cara. – Harry se sentiu alarmado – Espero que ele não tenha falado nada para a mãe dele... Isso tornaria as coisas mais difíceis.

- Não, não falou. Scorpius está morando com os avós nos últimos meses. Aparentemente, a esposa de Draco se sentiu... ofendida. Com o sumiço dele. Foi manchete no Profeta e ficou no topo das colunas sociais durante algum tempo. Ela declarou algo do tipo que rejeição não estava no contrato nupcial e que não precisava agüentar a humilhação de seu marido sumir por meses sem satisfação. Confesso que o silêncio de Draco me fez pensar que ele realmente havia fugido com alguma biscate para as Bahamas, ou algo parecido, mas vendo agora o que ele estava passando, acho que não vai querer voltar a conviver com uma mulher que deixou o filho com os sogros e voltou para a casa dos pais na primeira oportunidade. Eu não voltaria.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Eu não sei. Ele gosta da esposa.

- Ele gosta de você. E gosta da filha de vocês dois. Se não gostasse, ele teria abortado. Eu abortaria, na situação dele. É assustador demais!

Os dois caíram em silêncio por um tempo, observando o sono alheio.

- Eu preciso ir. Qualquer coisa, me chame, Harry. Eu vou dizer para a Ginny que você esteve na lareira do hospital na hora do almoço hoje, quando deu uma folga no seu serviço, para mandar notícias. Vou dizer que está bem, mas que não sabe quando vai voltar, e que sente saudades das crianças.

- Nossa, ela vai morrer se você falar isso.

- Mas é a verdade, não é? Ou vai dizer que você está pensando nela todos os dias, todas as horas, e que não agüenta mais de saudades?

Harry olhou para Draco.

- Eu tenho pensado muito nela. Mas, infelizmente, não são saudades.

Hermione sorriu.

- Eu vou deixar isso claro para ela, Harry, e vou deixar ela gritar um pouco comigo antes de gritar com você, quando você voltar. Vocês dois estão machucados demais para o próprio bem de vocês. Mas não se preocupe com ela agora. Você tem mais no que pensar nos próximos dias, como fraldas e poções. Bem... Vou indo. Cuida bem dos dois, sim? E, qualquer coisa, pode me chamar. Se eu não estiver em casa, nem no hospital, estarei na biblioteca do Ministério.

- Na biblioteca? Por quê?

- Preciso descobrir há quanto tempo foi o último caso de gravidez masculina e como aconteceu. – ela disse com um sorriso maroto brincando no rosto.

Harry acompanhou Mione até a lareira e depois voltou para o quarto. Examinou os inúmeros vidrinhos de poções que ela havia deixado sobre a mesa e depois se voltou para a cama. Beijou e acariciou a cabeça de Draco, que dormia profundamente, sereno. Depois se sentou no chão, de maneira que a forma inerte de sua filha ficasse na linha de seus olhos.

Nunca havia assistido a um parto antes. Nem dos seus filhos. Foi a coisa mais emocionante de sua vida, e olha que sua vida era agitada.

Levemente, tocou com as pontas dos dedos o rostinho de sua filha. Não haviam escolhido o nome ainda. Que displicência. Seria a primeira coisa em que pensaria quando Draco acordasse, comesse e tomasse todas as poções necessárias. Céus, ela era tão linda. O cabelinho ralo, claro, espalhado ao léu, os olhos nunca abertos ainda. A pele rosada. O corpinho pequeno. Os dedinhos, os pezinhos. Tão frágil, em tudo. Nunca havia tocado em uma vida tão nova. Seus outros filhos ele acabava vendo mais tarde; ela, ele pegou suja de sangue ainda. O sangue de Draco. Ouviu seu primeiro choro, sua primeira respiração.

O bebê bocejou e se mexeu um pouco em seu sono. Sua mãozinha tocou o dedo de Harry que a acariciava e o envolveu levemente com seus dedinhos pequenos. Duas lágrimas deixaram os olhos verdes, se perdendo em seu sorriso.

**oOo**

**N/A2: Não vou comentar nada porque to MUITO ansiosa pela receptividade desse capítulo.**

**Beijos.**


	7. Capítulo 7 – Alinhando os ponteiros

**Capítulo 7 – Alinhando os ponteiros**

Draco abriu os olhos devagar. Uma luz amena inundava o ambiente que ele reconheceu vagamente. Estava deitado na cama do quarto de seus pais no chalé. Havia um perfume bom no ar e ele se sentia cansado. Piscou lentamente e tentou se mover. Seu corpo parecia rijo e pesado demais. Meio... anestesiado. Girou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e o que viu o fez sorrir.

Em uma poltrona colocada a alguns passos de sua cama, Harry estava sentado com um bebê nos braços, que sugava ferozmente a mamadeira.

- Oi. – Draco tentou dizer, mas sua voz saiu fraca e rouca e fez sua garganta doer. Mesmo assim, foi o suficiente para quebrar a contemplação do moreno.

- Oi, meu amor. Eu... ah... só um segundo...

Harry terminou de amamentar a filha, se erguendo com ela nos braços para fazê-la arrotar, caminhando com o bebê para o berço, também recém-colocado no quarto, mas Draco o impediu.

- Não... Eu quero ver...

Harry sorriu e foi até a cama. Deitou a filha ao lado do loiro e puxou a poltrona para mais perto, o examinando.

- Como você está? – perguntou, alisando sua fronte.

- Hummm... Grogue. – Draco fez uma careta manhosa – Sua amiguinha me dopou.

- Sente alguma dor? – Harry voltou a questioná-lo, sorrindo ao ver que pelo menos ele estava consciente e em seu humor normal.

- Não... Não sinto praticamente nada... Mal consigo me mover...

- Ela disse que esse entorpecimento poderia acontecer. São os cicatrizantes, anestesiantes... sei lá. Mas logo passa, conforme você for se mexendo a partir de agora.

- Quanto tempo eu passei dormindo?

- Um dia, mais ou menos... Já vai escurecer.

Draco se remexeu um pouco, fechando os olhos, e resmungou.

- Hummm... Estou com fome...

Harry sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa antes de sair para a cozinha.

Draco girou a cabeça para o outro lado, encontrando a filha adormecida. Sorriu, permitindo que o cheirinho do bebê o acalmasse. Queria tocá-la. Testou a mobilidade dos dedos, flexionando-os, em seguida o punho e o braço. Suas juntas estalaram, mas logo ele conseguiu alongá-los e se espreguiçar. Tentou virar o corpo de lado para ver melhor a filha, mas o movimento enviou um pulso de dor pela sua coluna que o fez gritar. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos com força e tentar respirar enquanto a dor se dissipava lentamente.

- Draco!

Harry estava ao seu lado, o olhando aflito, uma mão em seu ombro, outra enxugando o rastro da lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto.

- Eu... Merlin... Dói...

- Onde?

Draco teve que respirar fundo antes de responder, sentindo a dor se espalhando pelo seu corpo e enfraquecendo. Percebeu o choro ao seu lado. Seu grito havia acordado a filha.

- Não... Tudo bem... Eu só... Minha coluna.

- Você tentou se mexer?

- Oh, sim...

- Sua bacia, Draco. Você não pode... Repouso absoluto até segunda ordem. A Mione disse que você só vai conseguir sentar daqui uns dois dias ainda...

Draco fechou os olhos e deixou o braço cair sobre a testa, ainda tentando regularizar a respiração. O som de Harry cantarolando algo o fez voltar a olhá-lo. O moreno embalava a filha, que já parara de chorar e agora tentava retomar o seu sono.

- Quer pegá-la?

O loiro concordou com a cabeça e sorriu quando o moreno deitou o bebê sobre seu peito. Draco o acariciou e beijou sua mãozinha.

- Como você está se virando sozinho?

- Bem. – Harry deu de ombros – Já é a quarta vez que eu passo por isso, não é mesmo? Quer dizer, fralda suja, mamadeira e berreiro não é exatamente novidade para mim... Além do quê, Kreacher me ajuda no que pode.

Suas palavras pareciam displicentes, mas Draco podia ver seus olhos brilhando ao olhar para o bebê e todo o carinho que ele tinha com a filha.

- E a mobília, roupas, acessórios... Onde arrumou tudo isso? – perguntou, parecendo pouco interessado.

- Bem... – Harry respondeu meio sem jeito – Você estava meio inseguro e disse que não queria ver nada disso antes de ter certeza de que o bebê nasceria. Eu não quis insistir com você, mas cada vez que tinha que sair, aproveitava para dar uma olhada no que tinha aqui nas cidades da redondeza... Quando eu me vi sozinho com um bebê que nem roupa tinha, lancei um disfarce no Kreacher e mandei ele buscar as coisas... Outro tanto a Mione trouxe...

- Mestre. – Kreacher entrou no quarto com uma bandeja, que Harry pegou e começou a arrumar de forma que o loiro pudesse se alimentar.

- Ela voltou depois do parto?

- Duas vezes. Está te monitorando de perto... Você quase morreu...

A preocupação era evidente na voz de Harry e Draco desviou o olhar, recaindo sobre a bandeja.

- O que é isso?

- Sopa.

O loiro torceu o nariz, mas seu estômago reagiu bem ao cheiro que se espalhava da vasilha. Harry colocou mais um travesseiro, inclinando o seu corpo e o olhou em dúvida.

- Potter, eu consigo comer sozinho, obrigado. – Draco retorquiu, interpretando corretamente a indecisão do moreno, tomando o prato de sua mão.

O loiro comeu em silêncio enquanto Harry insistia para que a filha dormisse, mas ela parecia agitada agora que o pai a acordara.

- Ela precisa de um nome. – constatou Draco.

- Eu estava esperando você acordar.

- Pensou em alguma coisa?

- Achei que talvez você quisesse dar o nome da sua mãe...

Draco torceu o nariz.

- Potter, eu realmente acredito que uma pessoa deva ter um nome próprio, e não ficar remetendo a outras pessoas.

- O que sugere, então?

- Todos os Black têm nomes de estrelas ou constelações...

Foi a vez de Harry torcer o nariz.

- Pollux, Phineas, Andromeda? Não, obrigado. Além do quê, ela não é uma Black. Ela é uma Malfoy Potter. – Harry acrescentou com orgulho.

- Potter Malfoy. Soa melhor. – corrigiu o outro.

- Você deu a luz a ela, seu nome fica no meio!

- Ela é tão única... Quero dizer, olha isso: ela nasceu de dois homens e, não só isso, ela nasceu de um _Potter_ e de um _Malfoy_.

Harry riu, se deitando na cama, mantendo a filha entre os dois.

- O nome dela precisa ter um significado... Algo... Ela.

Draco ficou sério, olhando para os dois ao seu lado.

- Ela é um mistério.

O nome de Riddle surgiu na mente de Harry e ele sentiu um arrepio correr seu corpo.

- Não... Ela é mais do que isso... Mistério é algo tão incerto, tão vazio... Eu prefiro algo que se saiba, mesmo que não se conheça.

- Potter, eu não sabia que você é filosofo, mas definitivamente entender o que você está querendo dizer é algo que eu julgo estar acima da capacidade até de Sócrates.

Harry riu e beijou o corpinho da filha.

- Sophie. É disso que eu estou falando.

Draco o encarou, curioso. Sem resposta, o moreno o olhou também, inquieto.

- O que acha?

- Gostei. – Draco disse, sério, ainda olhando para Harry de forma profunda. Acariciou a cabecinha da filha devagar – Minha pequena Sophie. Sophie Potter Malfoy.

Harry sorriu.

- Nossa Sophie.

**oOo**

- Certo. Como está se sentindo?

- Levemente tonto. – Draco resmungou entre dentes. Havia acabado de se sentar, com a ajuda de Harry, depois de dias sem poder sequer inclinar o corpo. As poções que Hermione lhe dera mais cedo ainda causavam um leve enjôo, e a mudança de ares depois de tanto tempo se movendo o mínimo possível parecia ajudar a mexer com seus referenciais.

- Dói?

- Não...

Granger fez algumas anotações em uma prancheta e separou umas poções.

- Você pode se mover mais e sentar, obviamente. Sua medicação vai mudar e diminuir significativamente, mas não abuse. Procure movimentar as pernas e amanhã acho que já pode levantar e tentar andar, mas eu volto antes disso para te examinar mais uma vez. Internamente, tem sentido dores?

- Um pouco de cólicas, mas nada que venha a me aleijar. – respondeu, já irritado com os exames.

Hermione suspirou e o encarou, séria.

- Malfoy, eu estou tentando evitar que você fique com seqüelas desse parto. Se você acha isso enfadonho, faça o que achar melhor, não sou eu que tive meu corpo quase rasgado ao meio há menos de três dias.

- Eu não pedi...

- Não, o Harry pediu. E pelo que me lembro você estava gritando de dor na ocasião, e não se incomodou quando eu o livrei dela. Agora, escute. Você já recuperou o sangue perdido, já recuperou o osso na bacia, já recuperou seu físico. Sua recuperação está sendo surpreendente, considerando o que você passou. Mais alguns dias e você estará com suas funções orgânicas funcionando plenamente de novo e sua musculatura pronta para uma olimpíada. Agora, se você continuar querendo me expulsar daqui cada vez que eu venho te examinar, vou deixar seu intestino se fechar e seu fêmur deslocado, e você realmente vai entender o que é ficar aleijado quando não conseguir mais levantar dessa cama.

Os dois se encararam, resolutos. Hermione realmente se sentia feliz por Harry ter saído do quarto por alguns minutos para que pudesse dizer a Draco o quanto ele estava sendo imprudente.

- Tome uma dose de cada uma dessas poções de oito em oito horas. Eu volto amanhã. Com licença, vou examinar sua filha.

- Hei, Granger, só me diz uma coisa... Depois que eu levantar, posso começar a pensar em fazer _outro filho_?

Hermione se voltou para olhá-lo e percebeu que, pelo sorrisinho na face do loiro, a pergunta tinha o claro intento de perturbá-la. Ela, porém, já esperava por ela em algum momento, embora a forma como Draco colocou as coisas tenha realmente a chocado com a imagem mental que se conjugou a sua frente.

- Isso só depende de como você vai se sentir. Aviso que, pela quantidade de cicatrizantes que você tomou agindo localmente, você estará... hummm... mais resistente. Talvez mais até do que quando era virgem. Converse com o Harry e tente não se machucar. Você definitivamente não é um paciente agradável.

Saiu batendo a porta, deixando um Draco risonho sentado na cama.

**oOo**

- Me fala da Weasley.

A voz de Draco cortou o silêncio repentinamente. Harry estava deitado sobre suas pernas, o bebê dormindo de bruços sobre seu peito. O loiro alisava os cabelos do moreno, sentado, encostado nos travesseiros apoiados na cabeceira da cama. Nevava, para variar, mas o quarto estava quente.

- Quê? – perguntou Harry, fitando o amante.

Draco parou o carinho, pousando a mão sobre sua testa como um sinal para que se acalmasse, mas desviou os olhos para responder.

- Me fale dela. Como ela é, como age, o que você gosta e não gosta nela. Quero saber o que você sente pela Ginny.

Era a primeira vez que Draco usava o apelido de sua esposa, e Harry não viu nenhum traço de malícia ou ironia na sua voz. Ele engoliu em seco, mas somente continuou encarando o loiro, que, lentamente, retomou o carinho em seus cabelos.

- Eu gostei dela, Draco. Gostei muito. Eu fui profundamente apaixonado por ela. Durante quase um ano inteiro da minha vida, ela foi o que eu mais desejei.

- Qual ano?

Harry pensou um pouco em silêncio.

- Nosso sexto ano. – Draco fez um barulhinho incrédulo com a boca e Harry franziu a testa – O que foi?

- Potter... No nosso sexto ano, as coisas estavam... acontecendo. E você estava simplesmente no olho do furacão... Mesmo se você fosse o maior garanhão de Hogwarts, e você não era, você não conseguiria colocar uma mulher acima de todo o resto que te rodeava naquele momento.

- Você tem razão. Eu não conseguiria, e não consegui. Tanto que, mesmo tendo ela como namorada no fim daquele ano, tive coragem para terminar com ela para poder ir para a guerra. Talvez ela realmente não fosse o mais importante na minha vida naquele momento. Mas certamente eu a desejava. Desejava poder ficar ao lado dela. Esse desejo existia forte.

Harry ficou em silêncio por um tempo, e Draco não o rompeu, esperando que o moreno voltasse a falar.

- Talvez esse tenha sido meu erro, afinal. Ninguém sabe o quanto eu senti a falta dela no ano seguinte, enquanto nós estávamos separados... Merlin, eu penei por isso... A saudade era quase desesperadora... E isso, somado a toda desesperança, a toda a merda que me rodeava... Céus...

Harry passou a mão, nervoso, pelo rosto e Draco pousou novamente a mão em sua testa, tentando acalmá-lo.

- E então tudo acabou... – Harry suspirou – E eu estava vivo... E ela também. E, enfim, estávamos livres para viver. Para ter uma vida juntos, uma família. Mas... Era como se ela não estivesse ali. Não, não como se ela fosse indiferente ou algo assim. Ela gostava de mim, eu sabia que gostava. Mas era como... Se ela não confiasse o suficiente. Ela nunca estava totalmente entregue, entende?

Harry suspirou.

- Hoje eu penso que de certa forma a culpa é minha. Tipo, eu a abandonei primeiro. Antes mesmo de termos qualquer coisa, eu disse para ela que se fosse preciso abandoná-la por uma causa, eu o faria. E eu o fiz. E ela nunca se esqueceu disso. Não que ela não tenha entendido meus motivos. Ela sabia que era porque eu queria protegê-la. Ela sabia disso. Mas não concordava e nunca me perdoou totalmente por não ter arriscado a sua vida, por não ter a levado comigo. E... E quando nós nos casamos, isso parecia superado, mas não estava.

Harry fez outra pausa e, quando sua voz voltou, estava repleta de tanto carinho e amargura que fez Draco encará-lo.

- Ela era perfeita. Companheira, alegre, bonita. Compartilhávamos o respeito pelo outro, o amor, o toque... O apartamento... Mas nunca completamente a vida. Eu queria uma família. Ela queria uma carreira. Tudo bem, eu respeitei as escolhas dela. Eu soube esperar. E eu admirei sua força enquanto ela se fazia notar ao mundo. Mas... – e sua voz falhou – Eu... Eu nunca pude deixar de pensar que a insistência dela em jogar, seus treinos à exaustão, seu empenho admirável, tinham muito de querer criar uma imagem. Talvez uma imagem que fosse digna da imagem "do Eleito". Eu nunca a questionei sobre isso. Ela nunca confirmou minhas suspeitas. Mas eu via muito do mesmo orgulho e determinação que eu vi no Ron algumas vezes, enquanto estávamos no colégio. E, além da imagem, Ginny tinha uma preocupação muito grande com dinheiro. Nós tínhamos dinheiro suficiente para viver uma vida toda juntos sem precisar trabalhar. E eu ainda ganhava bem... E, no entanto, ela se preocupava em economizar, em... em... coisas pequenas, sabe? Mas que, com o tempo, foram se tornando pontos de atrito entre nós. E então vieram os filhos.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Harry e suas mãos, parecendo grandes demais, acariciaram com extrema delicadeza a cabecinha da recém-nascida adormecida sobre seu peito.

- Eu amo meus filhos, Draco. Amo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Disso eu não te dou o direito de duvidar. Eu deixaria qualquer coisa por eles. Eu abandonaria tudo. Eu iria até o fim do mundo.

- Eu sei como é. – a voz de Draco chegou baixa e meio rouca e Harry pegou sua mão e a beijou.

- Ginny me deu três filhos lindos. Você me deu mais um. E eu sempre os amarei, acima de tudo. Aos quatro. – sua voz carregava uma emoção brilhante – E eu imagino que depois de ter gerado, você se sinta diferente com relação aos seus próprios filhos. Eu não sei como é esse sentimento. Mas não sei se é o mesmo que a Ginny tem.

Novo suspiro, e dessa vez a voz de Harry se carregou com tristeza.

- Esse talvez tenha sido o principal motivo que nos tornou quase dois estranhos vivendo na mesma casa. Eu sei que ela os ama. E ama muito. Mas não sei até que ponto ela iria por eles. E me sinto até mal de duvidar dessa forma do amor de uma mãe, mas é como se eles não fossem a total prioridade na vida dela, como são na minha. A ausência que eu sentia dela com relação a mim era a mesma que eu via dela com relação às crianças. Eu fiz questão de aprender a cuidar dos meus filhos, Draco, não porque eu goste realmente de trocar fraldas e passar noites e noites andando para lá e para cá em um quarto ouvindo berreiro. Mas é que eu senti a necessidade de dar carinho para eles, cobrindo a lacuna que os atos mecânicos da Ginny causavam. Não vou dizer que ela cuidava deles como obrigação, que não era dedicada... Mas ela nunca perdeu uma noite velando o sono deles, a menos que estivessem doentes. Nunca brincou com eles durante o banho. Nunca permitiu que eles a sujassem enquanto comiam, brincando com a papinha. Entende, Draco? Ela simplesmente... fazia. E eu tive medo dessa indiferença. Tive medo que meus filhos crescessem assim, e fui dedicando todo o meu tempo e atenção para eles. E, de repente, não restava mais tempo ou atenção para Ginny. E ela não se importou. Ela simplesmente se dedicou mais ao trabalho e parecia feliz assim. Mas eu não estava feliz. Tanto... Tanto que passei a procurar o carinho de que eu sentia falta em outra pessoa.

O silêncio voltou a envolvê-los e Draco voltou a acariciar os cabelos de Harry.

- O que você sentiu depois do nosso primeiro beijo? Sabe, com relação a ela.

- Senti culpa, claro. Eu cheguei em casa mais tarde naquele dia. Estava fazendo hora extra e você apareceu. Discutimos, para variar, e você se debruçou sobre a minha mesa... próximo demais, com aquele sorrisinho debochado no rosto. Você disse alguma coisa que me tirou do sério... O que foi mesmo?

- Que você era incompetente.

- Não, isso foi antes... No começo da briga... Nessa hora foi algo com um duplo sentido absurdo! Enfim... Aquele beijo virou dois, que virou três, que virou um amasso louco. E eu acabei chegando em casa muito mais tarde do que costumava chegar, mesmo para uma pessoa que fazia horas extras com freqüência. E ela sentiu seu perfume. Na verdade, foi o que a acordou. Ela se sentiu irritada com seu perfume. Eu tomei um banho, e quando voltei, ela já estava dormindo de novo. Eu não dormi aquela noite. Fiquei olhando para ela. Fiquei me questionando, questionando o que eu queria, o que eu sentia. Eu podia não a amar como amava antes, mas ainda a respeitava o suficiente para chegar no Ministério no dia seguinte decidido a dizer para você que aquilo tinha sido um erro e que não ia se repetir.

- E o que te fez mudar? – a voz de Draco soou repentinamente dura.

- A forma como você se entregou para mim naquela noite.

- Você podia ter me parado antes disso, se estava tão determinado. E eu não me entreguei para você, Potter. As coisas começaram a esquentar e eu disse que daria para você se você pedisse.

- Eu não precisei pedir, Draco. Eu cheguei na sua sala e o departamento já estava vazio. Você estava esperando que eu aparecesse. Você me pegou de surpresa, me abraçando por trás e beijando meu pescoço. Você me cheirava como se eu fosse alguma droga inebriante. Eu estava há quase três meses sem sexo devido ao último campeonato da Ginny e, naquele momento, tentava me concentrar no que eu tinha ensaiado para te dizer enquanto meu corpo reagia sozinho. Eu queria aquilo e tive medo de querer. Mas todo o medo se dissipou ao te ver, horas depois, trêmulo, quase desfalecendo nos meus braços, fechando os olhos e me procurando para um beijo, como se eu fosse seu porto seguro. Eu nunca havia tido alguém de forma tão completa quanto naquela noite. Mesmo que eu não quisesse fazer aquilo.

- Mas fez. E no dia seguinte também. E no outro. E fez de três a quatro vezes por semana nos últimos dois anos. Sempre foi só sexo, Harry? Sexo com culpa?

Harry se sentou, envolvendo Sophie nos braços para que não acordasse, e se virou, olhando firme nos olhos de Draco.

- Nunca foi só sexo, Draco. Não teria acontecido da primeira vez se fosse só sexo, entende? Sexo eu teria com qualquer vagabunda por aí. Você sempre foi algo mais. Foi desafio, foi envolvimento, foi carinho. Até que virou amor. – Harry esperou por uma resposta que nunca veio, somente os olhos metálicos fixos nos seus, procurando por algo – Se a dúvida que te atordoa é se eu a amo ainda, saiba que não. Eu ainda a respeito, como a mulher que esteve do meu lado por vinte anos, como a mãe dos meus filhos. Mas eu acho que não conseguiria transar com ela de novo sem me sentir o maior canalha da face da Terra. Nós não temos mais intimidade para isso, não conversamos mais o bastante para saber o que o outro sente, não nos conhecemos mais o suficiente para reclamarmos a presença um do outro. E eu realmente espero que você saiba que o que acontece entre nós dois é exatamente o contrário. Eu não sinto culpa por te amar, Draco. E eu sei que você sabe disso. Eu sinto uma cumplicidade tão grande com você que sei que você pode me ler o tempo todo e não me incomodo com isso. Eu sei que nossa intimidade não é só física, é até psicológica. Talvez isso tenha surgido com a necessidade do segredo, o que exigia troca de olhares que diziam muito, ou palavras inversas, ou toques sutis que eram capazes de despir a alma. Eu não sei quando surgiu. A gente não sabe dizer quando se apaixona. Mas eu me apaixonei por você, Draco.

A mão de Draco subiu ao seu rosto, o acariciando, trêmula, e Harry virou o rosto e a beijou. Draco se aproximou e depositou um selinho sobre sua boca, e depois outro, e outro, abrindo a boca mais a cada beijo, passando a língua pelos lábios do moreno, que se abriam também, até que ambos estavam envolvidos em um beijo profundo, as mãos do loiro correndo pelas costas de Harry, puxando-o contra seu corpo.

- Espera... – Harry pediu, se afastando.

Draco o observou se levantar e depositar a filha, que ainda dormia em seus braços, com extremo cuidado no berço no canto do quarto, antes de voltar para a cama.

- Você sabe que ainda não está pronto para o que eu quero fazer com você, não sabe? – Harry disse, se sentando sobre o colo de Draco, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.

O loiro resmungou e fez uma cara de sem vergonha, mas acabou admitindo.

- Eu sei o quanto ainda me dói essa brincadeira de pôr filho no mundo. Mas vem cá... – e puxou Harry pela cintura até que seus corpos estivessem colados – Eu só quero te beijar, uma declaração dessas não pode passar sem a devida retribuição... Então trate de controlar seus impulsos adolescentes...

O beijo começou suave, carinhoso, os dois sentindo vagamente a falta que aquele tipo de carinho fazia. As mãos de Harry se entrelaçaram em meio aos cabelos loiros, aprofundando o beijo, enquanto sentia o toque das mãos de Draco correndo pelas suas costas. Harry se remexeu no colo do loiro, mas o sentiu ofegar em meio ao beijo, gemendo de dor ao sentir a pontada em seu baixo ventre.

- Tudo bem?

- Ai... Tudo... Maldição... – ele gemeu, esfregando entre as pernas.

- Hermione falou alguma coisa sobre isso?

- Disse que minha musculatura ainda não percebeu que eu acordei e que eu preciso me mover... – ele olhou para Harry com malícia – Que tal uma massagem?

- Local? Sem poder terminar? Nem pagando! Eu quero você inteiro para mim, então trate de se cuidar... – disse, retomando o beijo.

Draco ficou sério quando Harry se afastou, ainda sentado sobre suas pernas.

- O que foi?

- Nada... Eu só estava pensando... – e parou, parecendo ausente.

- Em quê? – Harry perguntou, curioso frente ao silêncio.

- Você ainda me quer, Harry? – perguntou, baixinho, recebendo somente um olhar duro como resposta.

- Draco, você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu acabei de te falar? O que você acha?

- É que... Eu...

Harry ergueu o rosto do outro delicadamente para encará-lo.

- Você está com medo? Hermione me falou que vai demorar até que você esteja realmente pronto para sexo. Ela me disse que eu tenho que ter muito cuidado com você e respeitar seu corpo. Mas você sabe que ela não precisava ter me dito nada disso. Eu nunca te machuquei, não, Draco? Por que eu faria isso justo agora que eu sei que você está mais sensível?

Draco virou o rosto, olhando para a janela, e os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Draco... - o loiro o encarou, sério - Já te machucaram?

Draco o olhou fixamente por um tempo, e quando respondeu continuava mortalmente sério e frio.

- O primeiro cara com quem eu saí não foi muito legal comigo.

- O que ele fez? – Harry perguntou, baixinho.

- Nada assustador. Ele só não estava pensando muito pelo meu lado, certamente. – ele suspirou – Eu só saí com ele uma vez, foi o bastante. Depois de um tempo eu conheci um outro... E então você. Não é como se eu tivesse muita margem para comparação.

Harry acariciou seu rosto quando ele voltou a desviar o olhar, aproximando seus lábios do ouvido do loiro.

- Você foi meu primeiro. – ele beijou sua face demoradamente – E o único.

Draco se voltou para ele e se permitiu ser beijado, mas não diminuindo sua tensão.

- É diferente, Harry... Você nunca... Eu... – ele suspirou – Tem muita diferença entre ser ativo e passivo.

- Ora, eu imagino. – Harry riu, mas o loiro continuava sério, ele resolveu desviar um pouco o rumo da conversa – Por que você procurou um homem, Draco?

- Eu não... Ele meio que me... Foi ocasional. – ele suspirou, encarando os lençóis antes de voltar a olhar para Harry – Eu chorei a noite toda depois que cheguei em casa. Não era isso que eu queria.

- Ele te forçou, Draco? – Harry perguntou com cuidado.

- Não, não foi isso... Potter, você quer mesmo falar sobre isso?

Harry suspirou, sério. Levantou-se, ajoelhando sobre a cama, e fez um gesto pedindo para que o loiro afastasse as pernas, se acomodando entre elas e deitando com as costas encostadas no peito do outro. Draco passou os braços pelos seus ombros, beijando seus cabelos.

- Quando eu estava em treinamento no Ministério, - começou Harry, baixinho - pouco depois que a guerra acabou e a gente prestou os NIEM's, um cara me molestou. Ele era instrutor, foi durante um treinamento em que a gente tinha que invadir uma casa e pegar um objeto mágico que supostamente fora roubado em meio à total escuridão e no maior silêncio possível. Ele estava me avaliando, cada um tinha um avaliador, era uma prova individual e não tínhamos contato com mais ninguém. Ele ficava esbarrando em mim toda hora, mas eu não me toquei. Quando eu consegui entrar na casa, ele me encurralou e começou a passar a mão em mim, me mandando ficar quieto ou ele ia me reprovar.

- O que você fez? – Draco perguntou, assustado.

- Quebrei o nariz dele, peguei o objeto e saí dali sozinho. Tive a pior nota da sala, só consegui passar por trabalhos complementares. Ele foi o primeiro que eu demiti quando me tornei chefe do departamento. Não foi difícil achar outros de quem ele tinha abusado, o cara era um filho da puta.

Draco riu, beijando o pescoço do moreno.

- Foi isso que te fez gostar de homens? – perguntou, irônico.

- Não, idiota. Mas me fez parar para pensar no fato. – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha – Claro que eu sabia que a homossexualidade existia, mas nunca tinha pensado na possibilidade dela chegar até mim, entende? Eu nunca tinha olhado para outro cara com... malícia, sabe? Ou recebido esse tipo de atenção. Depois disso eu passei a cogitar a hipótese. Um tempo depois, tinha um estagiário que trabalhava junto com o Ron que vivia querendo sair para almoçar comigo. Eu aceitei um dia e ele me chamou para sairmos depois do expediente. Sabe, eu pensei seriamente no caso, ele era realmente bonito. Mas eu já estava junto com a Ginny e totalmente convencido da minha heterossexualidade.

Draco riu sonoramente.

- Potter, se vê que desde sempre você foi uma porta no que se refere à sua própria sexualidade. Sabia que tinha uma aposta no seu departamento?

- Como assim?

- Ora, você era um dos chefes de departamento mais jovens e bonitos do Ministério. Todo mundo sabia que sua esposa passava mais tempo jogando no exterior do que dentro de casa. As menininhas do seu departamento se mobilizaram para que você não se sentisse tão solitário. Mas, aparentemente, você era tão fiel à esposinha que elas simplesmente não conseguiam arrancar nem um olhar de você. Foi aí que surgiu a aposta, de quem catava primeiro o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo.

- Quê? – Harry perguntou, entre divertido e indignado.

Draco riu e o beijou.

- Eu estava dando em cima de você descaradamente há pelo menos um mês antes de você corresponder. Você é tão desligado que simplesmente ignorava toda a malícia e duplos sentidos das nossas conversas quando eu tinha que entregar relatórios ou pedir alguma coisa de trabalho para você. Eu nem sei como você se deixou levar aquele dia... Acho que estava mais sensível... Ou tinha batido a cabeça mesmo.

- E por que você estava dando em cima de mim? – Harry perguntou meio desconfiado – Por causa da aposta?

- Bem, no começo sim. Depois foi ficando divertido, porque todo mundo percebia, menos você. Era muito mais interessante, quando a gente batia boca no corredor e você se descontrolava me mandando calar, responder um gostoso "mal posso esperar por você tentar" e ver sua secretária enrubescer do que ficar me estressando por causa das merdas que você me falava.

- Mas e daí?

- Daí o quê?

- Draco, a gente transou no nosso segundo encontro. Você realmente me daria por causa de uma aposta?

Draco encaixou o rosto contra o pescoço de Harry e ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz era baixa e carregada de uma emoção que Harry não conseguiu decifrar.

- Astoria não conseguia ter filhos. Não que ela não conseguisse engravidar. Ela ficou grávida cinco vezes antes de Scorpius nascer, sendo que duas gestações eram gêmeos, mas nunca passava do quinto mês. Ela abortava naturalmente. Nós casamos cedo e porque queríamos nos casar. Eu estava apaixonado por ela. Não algo arrebatador ou enlouquecedor, mas algo confortável com o qual eu podia lidar. Eu gostava dela, ela gostava de mim, e estávamos dispostos a sermos felizes juntos. Não foi um casamento imposto, como muita gente pensa, mesmo que formalmente contratual. Ser sangue puro e da alta sociedade eram, sim, requisitos desejáveis para minha esposa, mas nunca meus pais precisaram me dizer isso, afinal, eu só tinha relações com esse tipo de gente.

Draco beijou o pescoço de Harry, que acariciava sua mão pousada em seu peito.

- Mas não vou mentir dizendo que a pressão por um herdeiro não existia. Era latente. E depois do quarto aborto, em que Astoria quase morreu, pois o feto já estava muito desenvolvido, eu comecei a ficar realmente perturbado com isso. Um tempo depois ela me disse que estava grávida novamente, e eu fiz de tudo para que essa gestação vingasse. Mas não era algo que dependesse de mim. Meu filho morreu com dois meses de gestação. Eu estava cansado e sabia que ela também. No fim, eu me afastei. Queria dar um tempo para ela, mas precisava de um tempo para mim também. Só que eu acho que no final eu me afastei demais...

Ele puxou Harry para mais junto de seu corpo e fez uma pausa antes de voltar a falar.

- Eu pensava que talvez ela precisasse de um tempo consigo mesma. Descansar seu corpo e alma. Se entender, se colocar em paz. Talvez ela não precisasse dessa distância. Talvez fosse o contrário. – ele suspirou – Ela arrumou um amante. – Harry se retesou em seus braços – Um sangue puro da alta sociedade. Ele era quase tão rico quanto os Black e quase dez anos mais velho que ela. Tinha a sua beleza e o seu valor, não vou negar, mas isso não me fez me sentir melhor. Eu não sabia reagir a isso. Me sentia rejeitado e sentia raiva. Podia matá-lo, podia destruí-lo por roubar a esposa que eu abandonei.

- O que você fez? – Harry perguntou, sério.

- Arrumei uma amante. Devolvi na mesma moeda. Astoria sabia. E sabia que eu sabia. E sabia que eu sabia que ela sabia. E continuamos casados. Havia um contrato a ser cumprido, muitos interesses em jogo e era uma situação confortável. Vazia, mas conveniente. E quando eu ainda a procurava eventualmente no meio da noite, quando coincidia de estarmos os dois em casa, sem ter o que fazer, ela não resistia aos meus toques, tampouco dizia que me amava. Até que ela engravidou novamente.

- Scorpius...

- Sim. Legalmente precisávamos de um herdeiro. Eu duvidei que fosse meu. Entrei em um novo dilema. Saí imediatamente de casa quando ela me deu a notícia, fui para um hotel, só voltei no dia seguinte. Naquela noite, eu pedi que a mulher com quem eu estava então me encontrasse. Eu precisava conversar. Precisava de apoio. Mas ela não veio. Eu fiquei esperando por ela no bar do hotel até que ele me abordou. Eu já sabia que ela não viria. Ele não me ofereceu o que eu precisava. A forma como ele me olhava, as palavras dele, diziam exatamente o que ele queria, eu que não quis entender. Eu quis ver o que eu queria e foi... decepcionante. Eu esperava um pouco mais de um homem além daquela traição feminina do momento. Ele não me traiu. Ele só fudeu maquinalmente e foi embora.

- Foi ele que te machucou.

- Ele não me machucou. Quero dizer, não propositalmente. Ele não percebeu que havia me ferido. Não percebeu que era a primeira vez. E, no entanto, o que eu mais precisava era desse tipo de atenção, entende? Então eu voltei para casa e conversei com Astoria, quando ela chegou, e não saí com mais ninguém por um bom tempo. O Scorpius já falava quando o outro cara surgiu. Era um tipinho bem parecido com aquele que te chamou para sair, sabe? Cheio de gentileza, de conversinha e tal. Foi bom. Durou dois meses e ele me pediu para me separar.

Draco virou o rosto de Harry para olhá-lo.

- Sabe por que eu chorei quando cheguei em casa depois de ter trepado com um estranho, Potter? Porque eu estava sangrando por alguém que nem sabia o meu nome. E meu nome vale alguma coisa, Potter. Eu estava sozinho e estava trocando a mulher para quem eu dei meu nome por uma vagabunda qualquer que pouco se fodia para o que eu estava passando. Eu tinha um filho a caminho, que tinha poucas chances de nascer, mas, se nascesse, ia precisar de um pai e de uma mãe, e eu percebi que eu não era mais criança, que eu tinha alguém que dependia de mim e que eu precisava assumir isso de uma vez por todas. Você acha que eu ia simplesmente voltar a jogar o meu filho e a minha esposa pela janela só porque um viadinho qualquer estava me pedindo?

Harry o encarou por um tempo e Draco o beijou de forma repentina, tirando-lhe o fôlego.

- Você não era um estranho, Potter. Nós tínhamos anos de história. Depois de quase um mês brincando de te seduzir eu não esperava mais que você um dia fosse se tocar do que eu queria. Eu queria um beijo, Harry, não mais que isso, porque eu nunca tinha realmente pensado em você como homem. Você era o moreno gostoso concorrido no Ministério, meu inimigo de escola que eu adorava provocar e nada mais. Um beijo me faria rir de você e terminaria com a aposta. Mas quando você me beijou eu percebi que estava perdido, porque você não queria só um beijo. E pior! Você não queria uma transa ou uma noite ou mesmo uma companhia. Você não queria vingança. Você me beijava como quem beija alguém que se conhece há anos, que se sabe como pegar e como tocar, que se sabe o que falar.

Ele olhou fixo os olhos verdes.

- Você não estava comigo naquela noite. Você estava com alguém que você perdeu e precisava recuperar. Eu não estava com você. Eu estava com medo demais da sua reação para estar plenamente com você. Eu não estava com um passado também. – Draco suspirou – Quando eu cheguei na minha casa, eu também não dormi. Eu fui ficar com Scorpius, embora ele já estivesse dormindo. Eu sabia que você ia me procurar no dia seguinte. Você pode ser muito indiferente enquanto não percebe as coisas, mas você nunca conseguiu ser totalmente indiferente a mim, e eu sabia que ou você ia me chutar, ou eu teria que arcar com as conseqüências do que tinha feito. E eu decidi que se eu tivesse que arriscar, eu não ia permitir que você me negasse de novo. Nós não éramos mais crianças e aquilo era muito mais sério do que qualquer disputa que já tínhamos tido. Por isso eu arrisquei tudo no dia seguinte.

- Por que arriscou? Você já tinha sua família, Draco. Por que comigo foi diferente?

Draco encaixou o rosto contra o pescoço de Harry e aspirou seu perfume.

- Depois que você me beijou, eu sabia que eu te queria. E eu não queria transar e ir embora. Você nunca foi homem de deixar nada pela metade. Eu sabia que, se fosse para ser, ia durar. E eu quis que durasse. E quis mostrar isso para você.

Harry se sentou e virou de frente para ele.

- Draco, se eu te pedisse para se separar. Para casar comigo. Eu, você, o Scorpius, meus filhos e a Sophie. Juntos. Você viria?

- Potter, as coisas não são tão simples.

- Não, não são. Mas não importa. A gente resolve. – ele pegou o rosto do loiro entre as mãos, se aproximando, sussurrando contra seus lábios – Não tem mais volta, Draco. Nós não somos nada sozinhos.

O loiro somente o segurou pelos cabelos, selando o beijo.

**oOo**

**N/A: Todas as reviews respondidas e capítulo novo postado **

**Beijos e obrigada à Didi, Isis, Meline, Alissa, Thais, Lithos de Lion, Ju Chan e Mah, que comentaram como anônimos e não deixaram email para que eu respondesse u.u**

**Espero mais 10 comentários para postar o próximo. Agora só faltam mais 3. XD**

**Beijos**


	8. Capítulo 8 – Decisões

**Capítulo 8 – Decisões**

Draco segurava firmemente Harry pelos ombros enquanto este o sustentava pela cintura. Seu primeiro passo foi rijo e ele tremia.

- Eu não vou te soltar. Olha para mim. – Harry reafirmou.

Draco ficou ereto e tentou outro passo, encarando incerto os olhos verdes. Os pés de Harry amparavam os seus, guiando-o.

- Tente dobrar os joelhos...

O loiro obedeceu em um novo passo, mas seu corpo fraquejou e ele pareceu desmoronar. Harry o apertou mais junto ao próprio corpo, impedindo que ele caísse.

- Droga...

- Calma... Vai de novo...

Draco suspirou e tentou novamente. Estava feliz por Harry ter pedido para Granger esperar do lado de fora com Sophie. Não precisava de ninguém o vendo passar por aquilo. Levantar se mostrou mais doloroso do que sentar. A ação da gravidade parecia mexer com todos os seus órgãos e as cólicas voltaram; além do quê, suas pernas pareciam simplesmente enferrujadas. Granger falou que era pela recuperação das juntas devido à mudança da estrutura do osso da bacia, mas saber disso não significava nada para Draco no momento, além de uma promessa de que, se ele teimasse naqueles passos ridiculamente vacilantes, em algum tempo estaria caminhando normalmente.

Harry se afastou um pouco, deixando-o mais solto conforme avançavam pelo quarto. Draco tremeu mais, segurando seus ombros com força em sua caminhada. As mãos de Harry deixaram sua cintura, avançando em uma carícia pelo seu corpo até alcançar as mãos trêmulas em seus ombros, fazendo-as soltá-lo e dando mais um passo de distância do loiro, que fechou os olhos e tentou simplesmente continuar andando, sentindo Harry guiá-lo pelas mãos. Estava quase na porta. Seu tornozelo falhou e seu corpo desmoronou, sendo imediatamente amparado por Harry. Draco bufou, exasperado.

- Vamos lá. De novo...

**oOo**

- Oi, Kreacher. – Hermione cumprimentou o elfo ao sair das chamas da lareira – Onde eles estão?

- Na sala, senhora.

- Tenho notícias para vocês. – Hermione encontrou Draco e Harry sentados juntos, abraçados, no sofá, Sophie dormia no carrinho próximo.

- Sempre educada, Granger. – resmungou Draco.

- Bom dia. É importante e eu só tenho minha hora de almoço. Como vocês estão?

- Bem. – respondeu Harry, se sentando – O que aconteceu?

- Concluí minhas pesquisas. – ela disse em tom prático, puxando uma poltrona para perto da mesinha e abrindo uma pasta sobre ela. Draco e Harry se sentaram também, se aproximando – Há registros de somente dois casos de gravidez masculina na Europa. Uma próxima ao ano 700, na Itália, e outra em 1132, aqui na Inglaterra mesmo. Na primeira o pai foi assassinado pela comunidade quando não pôde mais esconder a gestação, na segunda ele e a criança morreram na hora do parto. Não há dados de quem seriam os progenitores. Aparentemente, ambos engravidaram durante rituais bruxos que envolviam relações homossexuais. Não encontrei muito sobre a finalidade desses rituais, mas eles eram bem diferentes entre si. O mais curioso é que ambos exigiam que houvesse laços afetivos fortes entre os participantes, eram cerimônias de iniciação, que incluíam incesto e sexo grupal.

- Bem, até aí nada que remeta ao que aconteceu comigo, além do fato da gravidez.

- Eu tomei a liberdade de conversar com o Harry sobre detalhes do relacionamento de vocês, já que sabia que não poderia contar com a sua colaboração, Malfoy. – Draco soltou um muxoxo e disparou um olhar contrariado para o companheiro – E, pelo que ele me falou, vocês só se encontravam no Ministério. Pelos registros dos departamentos dos dois, na época em que Sophie foi concebida, você, Draco, estava com uma carga singular de horas extras, e, pelos resultados das pesquisas apresentadas na mesma época, em algumas delas eu suponho que você realmente esteve trabalhando, o que me faz acreditar que as chances da concepção ter ocorrido no Departamento de Mistérios é muito grande.

- E daí?

- Daí que depois que você tirou licença, o seu secretário, Tobins, acho que é esse o nome... – ela confirmou consultando suas anotações – Bem, ele não soube conduzir bem um dos trabalhos que estava previsto e houve um vazamento de poções controladas que fez com que os laboratórios fossem interditados para desinfetação. Mas constataram que havia excesso de magia no lugar. Aparentemente, o departamento vem funcionando em situação irregular há décadas. A estrutura do Ministério não suporta a quantidade de magia natural que é manipulada lá, por isso ela se infiltra no próprio local. Kingsley não tinha conhecimento disso, mas há registros até o governo do Scrimgeour de pedidos de transferência dos laboratórios e reforma do departamento. Esse é o principal motivo dele ficar no último andar, o mais profundo e menos acessível.

Hermione suspirou.

- Vocês estavam praticando sexo homossexual, tendo relações afetivas fortes unindo os dois, em um ambiente muito semelhante àquele criado durante os rituais mágicos medievais, em que a magia era convocada para fluir livremente através de elementos naturais do ambiente. Isso me leva a crer que foram afetados pelo mesmo fator que os outros dois casos.

- E que fator é esse? – perguntou Harry, preocupado.

- Eu não sei. – Draco bufou e girou os olhos frente à afirmação de Hermione – Não tem como saber. A não ser que estejam dispostos a submeterem-se, incluindo a Sophie, a uma série de exames e experimentos mágicos, feitos provavelmente pelos próprios inomináveis, a fim de tentar descobrir alguma coisa. E, se querem minha opinião, eu não recomendaria isso.

- Ora, a sabe-tudo está abrindo mão de pesquisar alguma coisa? – respondeu Draco com raiva.

- Não. Eu só não acho que eles terão respeito o suficiente com vocês. Agora, se você não tem nada contra em ser tratado como uma das experiências que você mesmo fazia, então vá em frente.

- Hermione, mas eventualmente vão saber. Você sabe disso... – Harry tentou retomar a conversa.

- Eu sei, e é por isso que eu vim aqui. Kingsley está com medo de a notícia vazar. Descontrole de magia dentro do próprio Ministério não gera uma imagem positiva, e exige reformas que ele não tem condições de fazer agora. Vocês vão voltar em uma situação delicada: até onde eu sei, os dois foram liberados de seus cargos, ou seja, serão demitidos assim que se reapresentarem. – ela baixou um pouco a voz - Vocês foram vítimas da irregularidade do Ministério, podem usar essas informações para exigir segurança, entendem?

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e a encarou desconfiado.

- Granger, o que aconteceu com você? Está se sentindo bem? Porque eu acabei de ouvir você sugerindo que a gente chantageie o Ministro da Magia.

Hermione jogou a pasta em cima da mesa e cruzou os braços, os encarando com uma expressão de praticidade.

- Não é uma má idéia. – concordou Harry, pegando os documentos para ver melhor o que tinham em mãos – Se pegarem a gente, Draco, não vão ter muitos escrúpulos. Talvez consigamos até um registro de adoção para Sophie em nosso nome, para não levantar suspeitas...

Draco riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Depois ainda falam dos Sonserinos.

**oOo**

- Então você puxa deste lado, passa este por cima e cola a fita. Pronto. A princesa do papai está trocadinha. – Harry encerrou a explicação beijando a barriga de uma Sophie sorridente que acabara de sair do banho. Os olhinhos de um verde profundo parecendo ainda mais brilhantes em contraste com os cabelos muito loiros. Ela deu um gritinho e estendeu as mãos, tentando tocar o pai.

- Céus, esse lance da fralda é com você, Harry. A Sophie vai sofrer um pouco até que eu pegue o jeito da coisa. – Draco disse, pegando a filha do trocador e caminhando para a poltrona com a mamadeira na mão – Vamos lá, meu anjo... Não é hora de brincar... Eu sei que você está louquinha por uma soneca... Isso... – ele sorriu em aprovação quando ela arrebatou o bico da mamadeira entre os pequenos lábios rosados, sugando ferozmente.

Draco ficou contemplando a filha, brincando com ela enquanto ela mamava até adormecer, ainda com a mamadeira na boca. Embalou o bebê um pouco em seu colo e a beijou, pousando seu rosto por um momento em sua testa. Então seus olhos se abriram, pegando em flagrante um moreno apoiado no batente da porta suspirando com a cena.

Draco sorriu e se levantou com cuidado, colocando a filha no berço. Harry se endireitou ao ver a figura esguia do loiro caminhar até ele com um olhar predador no rosto. Ele sorriu e permitiu ser beijado, puxando o corpo do outro contra o seu. Quase dois meses depois do parto, o loiro já estava completamente recuperado, voltando à sua forma física de antes da gravidez.

Draco o prensou contra a parede, beijando seu pescoço, e deixou que uma de suas pernas escorregasse entre as de Harry, sem parar de beijá-lo. O moreno pousou uma mão em seu peito, afastando-o um pouco e o encarou, sério.

- Eu quero. – Draco sussurrou contra seus lábios – Eu te quero, Harry.

O moreno voltou a tomar sua boca, puxando-o pela cintura contra seu corpo, baixando os lábios para o pescoço do loiro conforme sentiu suas mãos se enredarem em seus cabelos, correndo pelo seu corpo. Draco suspirou de satisfação com o contato e Harry desatou o robe, desnudando seus ombros para beijá-los com mais ênfase, virando, em seguida, o loiro contra a parede.

Draco riu e começou a desabotoar a calça do outro, sentindo a excitação aumentar conforme os beijos de Harry em seu corpo se intensificavam. Empurrou-o com força e sorriu frente à expressão de dúvida do moreno. Foi até a cômoda e pegou um vidro de poção e um com um óleo aromado que usava para hidratar o corpo durante a gravidez.

Harry tirou a camisa e os sapatos, sentando na beira da cama, enquanto o loiro tomava a poção.

- O que é isso?

- Anticoncepcional. Presente da sua amiguinha, manipulado especialmente para mim. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, vendo o moreno quase nu – Pode tirar a calça também, não tenha vergonha.

Harry riu, terminou de se despir e voltou a se sentar na beira da cama. Draco, porém, ficou parado a alguns passos e deixou o robe deslizar pelos seus ombros de maneira insinuante até cair no chão.

- Draco, não faz isso comigo...

O loiro riu, caminhando devagar até o moreno, deixando os sapatos no meio do caminho com movimentos lânguidos enquanto abria sinuosamente sua calça. Parou a apenas um passo do moreno e deixou que ela deslizasse para o chão, sorrindo. Harry, sério, baixou sua última peça de roupa e o puxou pela cintura até estar de pé entre suas pernas. Devagar, com os olhos fechados, beijou o ventre do loiro delicadamente, depois baixou a boca, beijando o membro semi-excitado, e voltou a subi-la, rodeando o umbigo com a língua enquanto suas mãos corriam pelas pernas e quadril do outro. Draco acariciava seus cabelos, suspirando com as sensações do carinho que recebia.

Harry o afastou, fechando as pernas, e puxou o loiro pelos joelhos, de forma que ele se sentou de frente em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, e passou a beijar seu pescoço, sugando a pele salgada sem preocupação com marcas pela primeira vez na vida. Queria senti-lo por inteiro.

Draco se remexeu sobre seu quadril quando teve um mamilo arrebatado pelos lábios de Harry, gemendo baixinho, acariciando seus cabelos e sua nuca, incentivando-o a continuar com aquela exploração. O moreno beijou seu peito, traçando um caminho até o outro biquinho, ainda de olhos fechados, como se ver não fosse importante. Sentir era.

O loiro o puxou pelos cabelos, selando suas bocas em um beijo faminto, se movendo em seu colo sem parar, os dois excitados, e não conseguiu conter um gemido quando Harry envolveu sua ereção. Ele o envolveu com os braços, deixando a cabeça cair sobre o ombro do outro, enquanto o movimento de ambos se intensificava e os sons ocasionais viravam uma cadência conhecida de prazer.

Draco pegou o frasco que deixara em cima da cama e derramou um pouco de óleo em suas mãos, buscando pelo membro de Harry, tocando-o de forma insinuante, incitando-o ao mesmo tempo em que o lubrificava. O moreno o imitou, untando as próprias mãos para tocá-lo. Inicialmente o masturbou um pouco mais, para em seguida correr as mãos pela cintura e o quadril de Draco, até chegar a sua entrada.

- Você não acha melhor...

- Não.

- Mas eu...

- Eu confio em você.

Harry o olhou por alguns segundos antes de tomar sua boca em um beijo. Colocou mais um pouco de óleo em sua mão e começou a forçar contra o corpo do loiro, até tocá-lo com um dedo. Draco parou seu movimento, deslizando as mãos pelos braços do moreno até apoiá-las em seus ombros, deixando sua testa cair sobre a do outro enquanto ele o incitava. Um segundo dedo se uniu ao primeiro e ele ofegou.

- Relaxa...

Sentiu a respiração de Harry bater contra o seu rosto quando o sussurro o atingiu. Podia sentir a resistência de seu corpo, a pressão que os dedos de Harry faziam para abri-lo, relaxá-lo. Respirou fundo e buscou a boca de Harry, o beijando enquanto seus dedos se movimentavam em seu corpo. Quando um terceiro dedo o tocou, o primeiro vestígio de dor se fez e ele ofegou, tencionando o corpo.

- Shhh... – Harry acariciou o seu rosto, movendo os dedos levemente, vendo o loiro morder o lábio em aflição. Ele se retirou do corpo do loiro e o beijou, o puxando pela cintura para mais perto – Vai no seu ritmo.

Draco o olhou por um momento antes de aceitar o beijo e se segurou mais firme em seus ombros, começando a se mover lentamente, sentindo a ereção de Harry abrir passagem em seu corpo. Ele gemia e seu rosto se contorcia com as sensações. Harry somente o beijava, ofegando baixinho em sua boca, suas mãos pousadas na cintura do loiro, acariciando-lhe as costas.

Com um último impulso, Draco parou. Harry emitiu um som gutural e enterrou o rosto contra o pescoço do loiro, ofegante. Unidos. Draco o abraçou com força e se moveu levemente, gemendo, sentindo Harry segurar sua cintura com força, se movendo junto com ele, procurando sua boca, procurando por ar, procurando por um beijo. Logo nada mais importava. Eram somente mãos e lábios e aquela cadência louca que lhes tirava a razão e os fazia gritar e querer romper o espaço inexistente que ainda os separava, buscando a plenitude.

- Ah, Harry! – Draco impulsionou mais o quadril para frente, tremendo e se abraçando a Harry com força enquanto gozava contra seu corpo. Harry afundou as unhas em suas costas e o seguiu, gemendo seu nome, rouco, se derramando em seu corpo.

Ficaram um tempo parados, abraçados, tentando regularizar a respiração. Harry beijou os cabelos loiros e deixou o corpo cair para trás, deitando na cama, trazendo o outro junto, ainda abraçados. Draco riu contra o seu pescoço. Riu sonoramente e usou as mãos para se apoiar e olhá-lo, ainda rindo, como um menino. Harry o olhou, acariciando seus cabelos, e se deixou contagiar pelo seu riso. Draco o beijou e deixou o corpo escorregar, rompendo sua união, e deitou a cabeça sobre seu peito.

- Harry...

- Humm?

- Eu quero voltar.

**oOo**

**N/A: XD**

**To revisando o primeiro capítulo hj, pq eu tinha esquecido. Espero pelos comentários. Beijos e até próximo - ta acabando .**


	9. Capítulo 9 – A volta

**Capítulo 9 – A volta**

Draco e Harry aparataram em frente ao portão da Mansão Malfoy. Harry o beijou na testa e beijou o bebê em seus braços.

- Vai dar tudo certo.

Os dois andaram pelo caminho de mãos dadas, somente as soltando quando atingiam o hall de entrada. Draco tomou a frente, se encaminhando para a sala de jantar. Lucius Malfoy estava sentado na cabeceira, tomando a sua sopa. Narcisa a sua direita e Scorpius a sua esquerda.

- PAI!

O garoto se levantou, deixando o guardanapo cair do colo ao chão, e correu para abraçar o loiro que entrava na sala. Draco passou a filha para Harry e envolveu seu filho nos braços, beijando-o os cabelos, tão loiros quanto os seus.

- Como você está? – perguntou, apertando-o contra o peito – Senti sua falta...

- Eu também... – o menino o abraçou de volta, só se soltando quando notou o bebê – É...

- Sophie. – Draco respondeu, sorrindo, ao ver o filho se aproximar de Harry, que lhe ofereceu o bebê.

- E aí, Scorpius?

- Beleza, Harry? É... É minha...

- Irmã. Quer segurar?

O garoto confirmou com a cabeça e Harry colocou a menina no seu colo, ensinando como ele deveria sustentá-la, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse todo sem jeito. Enquanto isso, Draco se aproximou da mesa, se dirigindo aos pais.

- Draco. – Narcisa se levantou e o abraçou também – Onde estava? Ficamos preocupados, mas Scorpius disse...

- Eu entrei em contato com ele. Me desculpe por sumir assim, mas é que muita coisa aconteceu...

- O que aconteceu de tão importante para que abandonasse a sua família? – a voz de Lucius o atingiu, reprovador.

Draco suspirou.

- Eu não abandonei minha família, pai. Astoria estava certa, eu a traía, e mesmo amando outra pessoa, eu não a abandonei. Mesmo quando motivos maiores me obrigaram a me afastar, eu procurei assim que pude o meu filho, para lhe dizer que não o estava abandonando.

- E esses motivos maiores incluem aquela criança, Draco? – a voz de Lucius parecia encher toda a sala e seus olhos não deixavam a figura de Harry, parada junto a Scorpius e Sophie, afastados.

- Sim, pai. Outros motivos _é_ essa criança.

- E posso saber com que vadia você andou se esfregando?

- Não é tão simples assim, pai.

- Isso sempre foi simples, Draco, desde o começo da história. Homens traem suas esposas com mulheres mais fáceis e têm filhos ocasionais. Os poderosos as tiram delas ou são chantageados. Você apareceu na minha casa com uma criança. Onde está a mãe dela e, se ela não está aqui, quanto custou para você acabar com mais uma família?

- Pai... Não há outra mulher! Sophie é minha filha! Minha filha… e de Harry!

Sophie começou a chorar e Harry a tomou no colo novamente, tentando acalmá-la, mesmo que a tensão no ar fosse latente.

- Draco... – Harry o alertou.

- Desculpe. – ele voltou aos seus pais, que o encaravam, pasmos.

- O que você está querendo dizer, Draco? – Narcisa se recuperou primeiro.

- Eu estou dizendo que tive que me afastar da minha esposa e de meu filho de forma tão abrupta porque eu me vi _grávido_. Irremediavelmente grávido! E o senhor há de concordar comigo, pai, que para mim, como um Malfoy, não havia a opção de um aborto.

Narcisa se dirigiu vacilante até o bebê e Lucius se deixou cair na cadeira.

- Eu não acredito.

- Eu já esperava que não acreditasse. Se eu não sentisse meu corpo mudar e algo se mover dentro de mim, eu também não teria acreditado. Mas você pode fazer exames, testes, o que quiser. A genética de Sophie atesta que ela é filha de Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter, dois homens. Hermione Granger fez o parto e Scorpius me viu grávido, se precisar de testemunhas.

- Posso pegá-la? – a voz de Cissy chegou vacilante atrás de Draco, e ele se virou a tempo de ver sua mãe tomar o bebê dos braços de Harry.

- Pense no tempo em que eu fiquei afastado, pai... Pense na presença de Potter aqui... Olhe para essa criança... – Draco tornou a argumentar com seu pai.

A voz de Cissy começou a entoar um canto baixinho e o bebê se calou imediatamente, fazendo com que Draco voltasse a sua atenção para ela. Sua mãe passava de leve o dedo entre as sobrancelhas de Sophie, que piscava de forma sonolenta, até adormecer de vez. Narcissa levou os lábios até a testa da menina e falou algumas palavras baixinho. Draco sentiu um incômodo no baixo ventre e um arrepio. Olhou para Harry e o companheiro exibia um brilho azul em torno das mãos. Olhou para as próprias mãos e viu um brilho vermelho.

- Não há dúvidas, querido. – Narcissa se aproximou do filho e o beijou no rosto, sorrindo – Eu tenho muito orgulho de você. Gerar não é uma tarefa fácil, ainda mais para um homem.

- Cissy... Isso... Isso...

- É possível, Lucius, você sabe que é. Não é viável, não é praticável, não é explicável, mas é possível.

Lucius aceitou relutante o bebê que a esposa depositava em seus braços. Embalou a menina por alguns instantes, pensativo, andando em círculos pela sala, até suspirar e depositar um beijo sobre sua fronte, se voltando para o filho em voz bem mais baixa.

- O que você pretende fazer?

- Vou criar meus filhos. – Scorpius foi até Draco e o abraçou.

- Sozinho?

- Com a pessoa que eu amo.

Draco sentiu Harry se aproximar dele até poder vê-lo ao seu lado enquanto continuava fitando seu pai.

- Astoria não vai voltar.

- Eu não esperava que ela voltasse. Eu vou morar com Harry.

- Potter é um homem casado.

- Não serei mais em breve.

Lucius o olhou e continuou falando como se não o tivesse ouvido.

- Vocês são dois homens!

- Eu estou disposto a arcar com as conseqüências.

- Isso é inaceitável! – Lucius gritou e o bebê em seu colo voltou a chorar.

Draco se adiantou e pegou a filha, a embalando até que se acalmasse. Harry tomou a frente na discussão.

- Senhor Malfoy, o senhor e eu já tivemos nossas diferenças no passado. E nesse mesmo passado eu pude presenciar o amor que uniu a sua família em um dos momentos mais difíceis que alguém poderia passar. Eu sei que você é capaz de entender o que une duas pessoas, não importando o sexo, eu sei que você é capaz de entender o amor de um pai por um filho, e sei que o senhor não deseja realmente ver seu filho separado de um deles para viver um casamento de fachada junto com uma mulher que não pensou duas vezes antes de abandonar a família.

Draco o olhou sério, e Harry fez um sinal discreto para que se acalmasse.

- Por isso, eu suponho que a única coisa que realmente o impede de aprovar a decisão do seu filho de ser feliz ao lado da pessoa que ama, e eu digo com toda a convicção que o amo também e não vou abandoná-lo tão facilmente, é o fato de que sou eu, Harry Potter, que estou ao seu lado.

Harry olhou Lucius, que o encarou de volta, ofensivo, sem responder.

- E você ainda acredita que eu teria engravidado uma pessoa que me odeia desde que nasceu? Que foi criado para me matar? Isso não existe mais entre nós dois, Sr Malfoy. Nunca existiu realmente, você sabe. Eu, pelo menos, soube realmente naquela última batalha, e não tive medo de me apaixonar por ele quando isso ocorreu, porque eu confio no seu filho, acima do nome ou da história que ele carrega. E vou me unir a ele com ou sem o seu consentimento, assim que meu elo com Ginny for desfeito, pois eu sei com quem está a minha lealdade quando eu a entrego a alguém.

- E onde estava a sua lealdade quando você se uniu com ela, senhor Potter, para diluir esse elo tão facilmente?

- Nosso casamento se perdeu no tempo, senhor Malfoy. Ela não era mais minha esposa muito antes de eu me envolver com Draco. O senhor verá, não haverá dificuldades quanto a isso, e meus filhos vão ficar comigo.

- Ao que nos parece – Narcisa interveio – Nossos filhos são muito mais responsáveis por suas famílias do que suas esposas.

Harry a olhou incrédulo com a referência inclusiva feita a ele.

- Pai? – Draco ainda precisava da confirmação.

Lucius suspirou e encarou firme o filho.

- Eu não aprovo isso, Draco. E não será fácil aceitar. Mas você é adulto e faz suas escolhas. Eu, no passado, coloquei minhas crenças e relações pessoais à frente da família, e sofri muito vendo vocês arcando as conseqüências dos meus atos. Você está fazendo o oposto... Então, acho que isso pode dar certo...

Draco se aproximou, pousando uma mão em seu ombro, olhando firme no fundo dos olhos de seu pai. E Lucius sorriu.

**oOo**

Ron ouviu a campainha tocar e percebeu que Hermione ainda estava ocupada na cozinha com a louça do almoço.

- Deixa que eu atendo, amor.

- Obrigada. – ele sorriu em resposta. Já há algum tempo ele pensava se, agora que as crianças já estavam na escola, não era o momento de mudar um pouco a rotina dos dois e aproveitar mais a companhia de Hermione, como era no início do casamento.

Pensando nisso, foi com grande surpresa que se deparou com o melhor amigo – e cunhado – parado a porta de sua casa com uma criança nos braços.

- HARRY? – ele piscou por um momento, antes de pousar as mãos sobre os ombros do amigo – Cara, onde você esteve?

- Er... Estava... Ron, a Mione está?

- Sim, mas...

- Podemos falar com ela um momento?

Ron se ressaltou, procurando quem seria o "nós" daquela frase, e seus olhos se abriram de espanto ao ver a figura que estava parada alguns passos atrás de Harry.

- Ron, está tudo bem, querido... - Hermione o puxou pelos ombros, beijando a face de Harry e pegando a criança no colo – Oh, olá, Sophie... Já estava com saudades de você... Oh, por favor, entrem... Harry, não se faça de rogado e, sim, Malfoy, você é bem-vindo na minha casa. Por favor, sentem-se... Já almoçaram?

- Sim, obrigado. Nós comemos com meus pais. – Draco respondeu, baixo, ainda parecendo incerto quanto a se sentar, mas sua frase era carregada de significado.

Hermione parou, os olhando por um momento, então se sentou na poltrona em que Ron estivera, acomodando a menina em seu colo.

- Então é definitivo? Vocês estão de volta?

- Acho... Acho que não tem volta. – Harry olhou para Draco, interrogativo.

- Como estão as coisas, Granger? Quero dizer...

- A mesma coisa que eu apresentei para vocês. Shacklebolt está encrencado, não sai dessa tão cedo. Vocês vão...

- Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Ron inquiriu, pasmo, olhando de um a outro sentados em _seu_ sofá.

- Ron, querido...

- Não, Hermione! Meu melhor amigo some por _um ano_, deixa a família, que, por acaso, inclui a minha irmã, e então aparece com _Draco Malfoy_ – Draco franziu o cenho frente a forma como seu nome foi mencionado – e... e uma criança... Falando sobre almoços com os pais _dele_ – Ron apontou para Draco, que começou a se levantar, mas foi impedido pela mão de Harry em seu braço. Ron balançou a cabeça, confuso – E o que o Ministro...?

- Ron, escute! Tem algo muito importante para mim acontecendo – Harry começou, se levantando e se aproximando do amigo, pousando as mãos em seus ombros –, e eu preciso da sua compreensão. Preciso... arrumar as coisas, antes de te contar exatamente o que aconteceu.

- Cara, se você está com problemas – Ron olhou desconfiado para Malfoy -, você sabe que pode contar com a gente, mas...

- Eu estou contando, Ron. Estou contando que você entenderá a situação e entenderá que eu ainda não posso explicar... detalhadamente... o problema. Só, por favor, só entenda que tem coisas acontecendo e que eu preciso do seu apoio agora. – Harry respirou fundo, encarando o amigo – E que respeite o Draco.

Ron lançou um olhar desconfiado para o loiro sentado no sofá, que o encarava sério, e voltou a olhar para Harry, fixando os olhos verdes por alguns segundos antes de concordar com a cabeça. Harry sorriu e o puxou para um abraço.

- Como... – Harry afastou o corpo do do amigo, encarando o chão – Como está a Ginny?

Ron olhou para o relógio parecido com o de sua mãe que se encontrava pendurado na parede da sua sala.

- Está embarcando para a Noruega em quinze minutos. Ela vai jogar o campeonato no leste europeu e volta em dois meses. As crianças vão ficar com a minha mãe...

- Dois meses!

Harry olhou aflito para Draco, que negou com a cabeça.

- Vai. – ele respondeu – Eu me viro com a Sophie. Espero você para conversarmos com o Kingsley.

Harry pegou o casaco que havia deixado próximo a porta e se debruçou sobre Draco, o beijando profundamente, antes de sair, fechando a porta, e aparatando dos jardins mesmo.

Draco desviou os olhos, pegando a filha do colo de Hermione, que tentava não rir com a expressão no rosto de Ron.

- Então... Onde vocês vão ficar? – Hermione perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

**oOo**

Harry abriu a porta e entrou devagar, reconhecendo o ambiente. Era uma sala grande, bem mobiliada e aconchegante. Tinha as luzes apagadas, mas, mais a frente, a luminosidade escapava de uma porta. Ele trancou a entrada, deixando as chaves sobre a mesinha de centro, e seguiu para o aposento a sua frente. Scorpius estava sentado à mesa da cozinha ampla e aparentemente tão limpa quanto a da Tia Petúnia. Ele recitava um trecho da lição para Draco, que dava papinha para uma Sophie agitada sobre a cadeira alta.

- Não, Scorpius, ascéfolo não pode ser acrescentado depois das raízes, você acaba alterando não somente o gosto, mas a potência da poção... – ele se interrompeu, encarando Harry, que havia parado à porta – Você se importa de terminar no quarto?

O menino seguiu o olhar do pai e concordou com a cabeça, se levantando e pegando Sophie no colo, deixando os materiais sobre a mesa. Draco sorriu para ele.

- Não vamos demorar, prometo.

O garoto passou por Harry sem cumprimentá-lo, sumindo no corredor. O moreno avançou alguns passos para dentro do aposento, e Draco se levantou, levando os utensílios que usara para alimentar Sophie para a pia e lavando as mãos.

- Imagino que Hermione tenha lhe dado as chaves. – constatou, secando as mãos.

- E o endereço.

- E o que te levou a acreditar que poderia simplesmente ir entrando na _minha casa_?

Harry respirou fundo.

- Achei que moraríamos juntos. Foi o que me propôs. Ficarmos juntos, uma família.

- E eu achei que tivesse _ido atrás_ da sua família. O que foi? A Weasley não te quis de volta?

- Draco! – Harry suspirou, se acalmando – Eu fui atrás dela para pedir o divórcio. Eu pensei que isto tivesse ficado claro quando eu te deixei na casa da Hermione...

- Sim, naquele momento ficou. Mas isso foi há cinco dias atrás, _Potter_. E você não me mandou uma carta, não me deu notícia _nenhuma_ por todo esse tempo. Você sequer se preocupou com onde eu e sua filha estaríamos dormindo. – a voz de Draco era fria e dura. Ele olhava fixamente para Harry, encostado na beira da pia, os braços cruzados contra o peito.

Harry respirou fundo, passando a mão no rosto, nervoso.

- Eu vou deixar uma coisa muito clara, Potter. As coisas mudaram entre nós. Não pense você que minha casa estará sempre aberta, que eu estarei sempre disponível às suas vontades, que é só você chegar aqui e dizer o que quer, para depois sumir sem dar satisfações. Eu já deixei minha família uma vez para ser seu amante. Não vou deixar de novo.

- Ela aceitou, Draco.

- Não me importa mais, Potter. Você falhou comigo.

- Isso não vai...

- Não, não vai. Saia.

- Draco... – Harry se aproximou, Draco sustentou seu olhar.

- Você não é bem-vindo aqui. Saia, Potter.

Harry parou a alguns passos do loiro.

- Eu não consegui pegá-la no aeroporto...

- Não me importa.

- Tive que esperar o próximo vôo, estava sem documentos, só embarquei de madrugada...

- Você podia ter ido de qualquer outra forma!

- Não, não podia. – Harry falou, triste, como quem constata o óbvio – Eu só a encontrei no dia seguinte, tive que esperar os treinos da manhã acabarem e conversamos...

- Me poupe dos detalhes. Quanto menos você disser, mais cedo sai da minha frente. – Draco disse com nojo na voz, se desviando de Harry e saindo da cozinha para a sala.

- Ela não queria se separar. Não sei por quê, ela resistiu. Tive que consultar um advogado, queria voltar o mais cedo, por isso não escrevi... Não tinha idéia de quando...

- Que dissesse o que estava acontecendo!

- Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer! Quando eu cheguei para conversar a segunda vez, ela tinha assinado os papéis, mas ainda tinha a questão dos filhos.

Draco voltou a dar as costas para ele, se afastando.

- Draco... Draco, eu estava na Noruega! Ela foi para a Rússia depois de um jogo na manhã seguinte e eu ainda não tinha a guarda dos meus filhos! Eu estava em trânsito, em um lugar estranho e incerto sobre o que ia acontecer!

Draco o encarava, irredutível.

- Você não pode me culpar por tentar retomar meus filhos! – Harry se descontrolou – Você fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para ter o Scorpius de volta! Não me culpe por agir da mesma forma! Eu voltei!

- O seu problema, Harry, é que você se esqueceu que tinha um filho que ficou aqui. – Draco abriu a porta de saída – Agora sua escolha está feita.

Harry se aproximou, o encarando, firme. E fechou a porta.

- Minha escolha foi ficar com você e com os meus filhos. Todos eles. Não vai ser agora que eu consegui isso que vou deixar tudo escapar assim.

Draco ainda o encarava, sério.

- O que está te incomodando, Draco? Você é inteligente... Não dar notícias não pode ter te magoado tanto... Eu sabia que vocês estariam seguros, Hermione e os seus pais estavam aqui para te dar apoio. E era pelo mínimo tempo possível. Eu não via a hora de voltar. Eu estava preocupado... Comigo, com vocês, com o que ia acontecer... Eu...

- Shiii – Draco pousou a mão sobre seu pulso, ainda apoiado na maçaneta da porta – Harry, você voltou por mim, pela sua filha ou pela obrigação?

- Se você ainda acha que há alguma obrigação depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você, Draco, eu...

- Não, tudo bem... – Draco afastou os cabelos dos olhos, e Harry percebeu que ele hesitava.

- Eu faria tudo pelos meus filhos, Draco. E eu tenho um compromisso com você. Eu não preciso de cobranças quanto a isso. Eu estou aqui, fazendo o possível para poder viver com vocês, em paz, e te fazer feliz.

Draco respirou fundo.

- E a Weasley?

- Deve estar congelando em cima de uma vassoura neste momento!

Draco riu. Harry se permitiu sorrir também, aproveitando para tocar seu rosto.

- Me perdoa?

Draco mordeu o lábio em hesitação por alguns segundos, antes de se permitir ser beijado.

- Eu não quero aquela ruiva na minha casa. – ele disse, sério.

Harry o olhou por alguns segundos antes de sorrir.

- Então posso trazer as crianças?

Draco rodou os olhos pelo apartamento.

- Seremos sete, Potter. Precisamos de um lugar maior.

**oOo**

Kingsley Shacklebolt era um homem racional, que costumava levar os compromissos que assumia muito a sério. Desde que seu principal compromisso havia se tornado comandar o Ministério da Magia Inglês e, com isso, o país, Kingsley não dormia muito.

Ele pegara o país em um momento crítico, pós-guerra, em que muitas atitudes emergenciais precisaram ser tomadas. Depois de um tempo, com muito esforço e não poucas tentativas de tirarem-no do poder, ele conseguiu voltar a priorizar o bem-estar da população e o desenvolvimento do país, estando extinta a possibilidade de atentados, golpes e ataques. A guerra havia definitivamente acabado apenas alguns anos depois da última batalha.

Durante todo esse processo de reestruturação, a figura de Harry Potter esteve, logicamente, em voga. E Harry, antes seu conhecido e companheiro na Ordem da Fênix, deixou de ser, para Kingsley, uma criança em meio a uma guerra, para se tornar um homem capaz de tomar decisões, liderar e responder pela responsabilidade que o título de "O Salvador" o conferia - embora ele negasse o título com todas as forças.

Mas o fato era que Kingsley Shacklebolt respeitava e admirava Harry Potter, e, em nenhum momento, arrependera-se de nomeá-lo para o cargo de Chefe dos Aurores. O trabalho que Potter vinha realizando durante todos aqueles anos trabalhando junto com ele no Ministério estava mais do que satisfatório.

Porém, Potter tinha resolvido desaparecer.

E o pior: não desapareceu sozinho. Draco Malfoy também sumira.

Não sumiram do nada, obviamente, mas as justificativas deixadas em seus respectivos departamentos só serviram para atrasar as investigações sobre os desaparecimentos. Potter poderia afirmar o quanto quisesse que estava em uma investigação particular, mas ninguém poderia ficar em uma investigação particular por quase um ano sem prestar satisfações aos superiores ou apresentar resultados ou simplesmente acompanhar os outros casos em andamento. Draco Malfoy poderia estar realmente doente, mas isso implicaria em ele estar se tratando em algum lugar, e ele não fora encontrado em nenhum dos lugares usualmente utilizados com esses fins, fosse na Inglaterra ou nos países próximos. E o fato de que fora o próprio Harry Potter quem assinara o pedido de afastamento de Draco Malfoy, somado ao fato de que nenhuma das famílias sabia dizer exatamente onde ambos se encontravam, estava perturbando o Ministro.

Casos de desaparecimento entre funcionários do Ministério já haviam sido ignorados antes e isso se mostrou um erro. Ele sentia o tempo martelando sua cabeça conforme os dias se passavam sem que conseguisse notícias dos seus dois funcionários. A imprensa já o pressionava e ele focava toda a sua lógica para não pensar que aquilo tudo podia ser reflexo da rivalidade infantil que ainda pairava entre os dois desaparecidos, mesmo tantos anos depois de saírem do colégio.

Descobrir o excesso de magia acumulado no departamento de mistérios, coincidentemente dirigido pelo desaparecido Draco Malfoy, não colaborou para as noites de sono de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Aquilo tudo, cada vez mais, soava como um bizarro quebra cabeça que ele não conseguia sequer discernir as peças.

Assim, o seu estado de tensão era tanto que sua secretária não estranhou o fato do ministro dispensá-la mais um dia após seu horário de trabalho, ficando sozinho no escritório até tarde da noite, refletindo.

Assim, a única reação de Kingsley, quando a porta de seu escritório se abriu no meio da noite, permitindo a entrada de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, foi se sentar reto em sua poltrona de espaldar alto, os olhando fixamente.

- Senhor Ministro, precisamos conversar. – Potter falou, depositando uma pasta sobre seu gabinete, e se sentando a sua frente junto a Draco Malfoy, que mantinha uma expressão decidida e séria no rosto, trazendo nos braços uma criança adormecida.

Kingsley Shacklebolt não dormia há dias. Estava sob pressão externa, da sociedade e da imprensa; e interna, do próprio Ministério, e até de governos estrangeiros devido aos dois senhores que se encontravam sentados a sua frente. Porém, ao encará-los e verificar - pelos gestos, forma de falar, e alguns feitiços feitos silenciosamente por debaixo da mesa - que eram eles mesmos, Kingsley não pôde deixar de sorrir, verificando que a preocupação com aqueles dois homens, que ainda chamaria de garotos se estivesse distraído, era muito maior do que toda a tensão.

E, sim, ele estava disposto a ouvi-los.

**oOo**

**N/A: Bem... Não teve a conversa com a Ginny e os filhos do Harry que vcs tanto pediram, mas teve o encontro dos Malfoy como brinde inesperado. Gostaram?? **

**Capítulo que vem – o último - tem a Grande Família XD**

**E desculpem a demora para postar dessa vez, mas é que ontem eu tava muito cansada e hoje perdi a hora pra aula. Acabou que só deu tempo agora na hora do almoço .**

**Mas já vou deixar certo com vocês: amanhã, nesse mesmo horário, eu posto o último, ok?**

**E pra quem vai ficar triste por acabar, eu tenho 5 fanfics ainda para postar, prontenhas: 4 oneshot e uma composta por 8 drabbles, que participaram do último Fest do PSF. Vou começar as postagens assim que terminar Vidas, talvez uma a cada dois dias ou menos. Acompanhem, ok? ;D**

**Beijos.**


	10. Capítulo 10 – Vidas

**Capítulo 10 – Vidas**

Harry escutou a melodia de Mozart tocando em algum ponto distante de sua mente e gemeu. Era o despertador. Virou o rosto para o outro lado e suspirou, abrindo os olhos, piscando com a luz ambiente. Estava deitado de bruços, nu e parcialmente descoberto. Apoiou-se nos braços, passando a mão no rosto e bocejando. Olhou para o loiro que ainda dormia, deitado de lado, enrolado em _toda_ a coberta e abraçando um travesseiro, além dos dois sobre o qual repousava. Harry se virou e o abraçou por trás, se aconchegando contra o seu corpo. Draco, também nu, resmungou e se virou no abraço, pousando uma mão em seu peito, entrelaçando as pernas de ambos e suspirando com o rosto encaixado em seu pescoço.

Harry fechou os olhos e se permitiu ficar assim algum tempo. Até que o despertador tocou de novo. Haviam se passado cinco minutos já.

- Precisamos levantar. – a voz rouca de Draco constatou.

Harry beijou seus cabelos, virando o rosto para o outro lado e bocejando novamente.

- Você quer tomar banho primeiro? – perguntou, se afastando um pouco no abraço. Draco concordou e os dois se viraram, levantando da cama, se espreguiçando.

Harry foi até seu guarda-roupa e separou um conjunto de vestes para o dia, reparando, pelo espelho, que Draco fazia o mesmo, depositando suas roupas sobre a cama. O loiro pegou a gravata que o moreno havia escolhido e voltou a guardá-la, pegando outra. Harry nem reparou qual era, tinha certeza que formava uma combinação melhor com o conjunto. Seguiu para o banheiro, fazendo sua higiene, e Draco o seguiu, entrando no boxe.

- Vou acordar as crianças. – Harry informou, fechando a porta do banheiro, vestindo o pijama que estava perdido entre as cobertas e saindo do quarto.

Ele percorreu os outros quatro quartos do corredor, acordando cada um dos filhos e Scorpius. No quinto aposento, um bebê dormia tranqüilo. Ele o pegou, com cuidado, e trocou sua fralda sem que acordasse, enquanto um elfo arrumava a mala que continha as coisas da filha de que precisaria, como fraldas e mamadeiras sobressalentes.

Com o bebê já desperto no colo, Harry seguiu para a cozinha, passando novamente em cada quarto para se certificar de que estavam todos de pé. Colocou Sophie na cadeira alta e apanhou uma xícara de café enquanto o elfo o entregava o prato com a comida do bebê. Draco entrou, já totalmente pronto para trabalhar.

- Deixe que eu faço isso. – disse, tomando o prato de suas mãos, ao que a filha reagiu, demonstrando que queria comer sozinha, tentativa que Draco supriu entregando para ela um copinho próprio com leite. Ele voltou-se novamente para Harry – Coma alguma coisa e vá se arrumar. Estamos atrasados.

- Obrigado. – Harry respondeu, bocejando e pegando uma torrada quando Albus e Scorpius entraram conversando na cozinha, se aproximando dos dois adultos para lhes darem um beijo de bom dia antes de se sentarem à mesa.

- Bom dia, pai. Bom dia, Harry.

- Bom dia, Draco. Bom dia, pai.

- Lily já saiu do banho? – Draco perguntou a Harry – Senão nós não saímos daqui hoje...

- Estou aqui... - a menina entrou na cozinha junto com um claramente sonolento James, que se deixou despencar na cadeira.

Harry deu um beijo em cada um dos filhos e voltou para o quarto para terminar de se arrumar, tomando o cuidado de deixar as portas abertas para ouvir Draco.

- Você vai ter que chegar mais cedo hoje, não é? Tem reunião?

- Às dez. Vou só deixar as crianças na plataforma e vou direto para o Ministério. Você não pode chegar mais tarde?

- Não, tenho que fazer a revisão no departamento antes de começarmos... – Draco se interrompeu, se voltando ao elfo – Os malões já estão no carro?

- Sim, mestre.

- Bom, leve minha bolsa também. Harry, você não ligou para a Hermione?

- Liguei, ela tem uma cirurgia hoje. Ron vai levar as crianças na plataforma, mas eles não podem ficar com Sophie. Fale com seus pais.

Draco resmungou e jogou um pouco de flu na lareira, chamando pela mãe. Alguns minutos depois todos estavam na garagem da casa que, se não fosse _sua_ e, por isso, com muito do que relacionava a Draco e a seus filhos, Harry poderia até lembrar da casa em que morou com os Dursleys: por fora, o belo jardim que margeava o sobrado aparentemente simples e aconchegante da periferia. Por dentro, uma casa grande e confortável.

O loiro se despediu das crianças e cumprimentou o chofer – ele se recusava a aprender a dirigir -, acomodando Sophie no bebê-conforto de seu carro.

- Nos vemos no almoço? – Harry perguntou, se despedindo com um beijo rápido antes de assumir a direção de seu veículo, onde as quatro crianças já estavam acomodadas, e os malões e animais magicamente guardados no porta-malas.

- Claro. Me espere no átrio, não devo me atrasar. – Draco respondeu, sorrindo, antes de se sentar ao lado da filha no banco de trás do outro carro, pegando na bolsa um relatório para ler no caminho até a mansão, onde deixaria Sophie. De lá, preferia aparatar para o Ministério.

**oOo**

Draco fez uma marca na porta e a bateu, fazendo anotações em uma prancheta enquanto as portas giravam velozmente ao seu redor, até a sala parar novamente. Ele se dirigiu a um aposento não demarcado, iniciando as averiguações de rotina nos ambientes magicamente criados do departamento.

Rotina.

Essa era uma palavra que, até dois anos atrás, não imaginava ter ao lado de Harry Potter. Estavam morando juntos há quase um ano já e ele não poderia se sentir melhor. Se um dia Harry significou uma fuga de seu papel social, agora o compromisso que tinham um com o outro era o que o fazia acordar todos os dias e sorrir.

Ele nunca fora uma pessoa romântica. Nunca acreditara realmente em amor. O que via entre seus pais era um equilíbrio carinhoso. No fundo, acreditava que o casamento era somente uma questão de saber conviver. De certa forma, ele estava certo. Ele não soubera conviver com Astoria, e isso foi um dos pontos que deu errado. Os dois estavam melhor separados agora.

Ele fez uma marca na porta da sala do véu e colocou um "ok" na prancheta, adicionando algumas anotações enquanto as portas giravam a sua volta, antes de seguir para a próxima, ainda imerso em seus pensamentos.

Ele tinha certeza de que, sem o que sentia por Harry, qualquer convivência entre os dois seria inútil. Não era somente uma questão de acordar todos os dias ao lado da mesma pessoa, comerem juntos e transar eventualmente quando chegavam em casa para aliviar o cansaço do dia e dormir melhor. Em cada gesto, em cada beijo, havia algo a mais que ele nunca provara com Astoria. Não importava que esse algo estivesse se tornando _cotidiano_ durante esse ano em que estavam juntos. Nem em cem anos seria algo banal.

E, além de um ao outro, havia as crianças. Estar com Scorpius e Sophie era algo de que Draco não abriria mão nunca. Era algo de que ele, definitivamente, _precisava_. Para ser feliz, ou ter paz, ou se sentir pleno, ou o que seja. O amor que tinha pelos filhos era maior do que qualquer outra coisa que já sentira em toda a sua vida, e era uma das certezas que o acompanhavam.

A companhia dos filhos de Harry também passou a integrá-lo. Lily era doce, James era alegre, mesmo que um pouco imprudente, e Albus... bem, Albus era Slytherin, e inteligente. Todos eram. Não causavam problemas e o haviam aceitado bem, assim como a Sophie e Scorpius. Draco guardava carinho e afeto por eles. Eram... uma família. Finalmente. E aquilo era algo que o fazia se sentir bem. Aquela união era algo que ele poderia chamar de _amor_.

As portas pararam de girar e Draco suspirou com o conceito de família antes de se voltar para a última que faltava. Depois daquela iria almoçar com Harry e buscar Sophie. Desde os acertos que fizeram com Kingsley, ele trabalhava somente na parte da manhã e Harry somente à tarde, para cuidarem da filha. Haviam, obviamente, conseguido o registro falso de adoção. Kingsley fora bem receptivo, parecia aliviado, e obviamente queria evitar as repercussões que o caso poderia ter. Fez o que pôde para protegê-los, uma vez que provaram o que aconteceu. Draco se lembrou da pequena cerimônia de casamento que foi realizada nos jardins da Mansão algumas semanas depois, sorrindo enquanto entrava na sala mal iluminada, não reparando no que fazia. A ausência do que verificar, porém, o trouxe de volta para a realidade. Havia algo de errado ali.

Ele retrocedeu, tomando cuidado para não bater a porta, observando que, efetivamente, era o último aposento que faltava verificar – todas as outras portas já possuíam marcas em sua superfície. Mas isso significava...

Draco olhou o aposento vazio com mais atenção. Não havia nada lá dentro, nem outras portas que comunicasse aquela sala com outros lugares, e não havia magia aparente no ar. O loiro realizou alguns feitiços padrão para ver se descobria algo camuflado naquelas paredes, mas não encontrou nada evidente, além de uma ligeira alteração na atmosfera do ambiente.

Ele olhou em volta com mais atenção. Como conseguira entrar naquela sala? Ela permanecia o tempo todo magicamente trancada e, em anos trabalhando naquele lugar, nunca ninguém – nem mesmo ele – conseguira abrir aquela porta ou descobrir alguma outra que se comunicasse com ela. Era simplesmente estranho demais que justamente naquele momento...

Os pensamentos de Draco foram interrompidos por uma lembrança. Ele já esteve ali antes. Em uma noite, há anos atrás, quando ele e Harry estavam se escondendo para, bem... E ele não percebeu, ou se esqueceu... afinal, alguns dias depois começou a passar mal com a gravidez...

Draco olhou assustado para as paredes nuas da sala. Não podia ser. Ele fechou a porta às suas costas, entrando, e percebeu que a sala continuava com uma iluminação interna fraca, uma iluminação própria. Realizou mais alguns feitiços, mas não teve resposta, além de uma única confirmação: havia magia no ar daquele ambiente, e era magia natural.

Ele fez algumas anotações em sua prancheta e saiu da sala, fazendo marcas mágicas especiais na porta, a diferenciando das outras e fazendo com que não se esquecesse de voltar ali depois de pesquisas para investigar melhor aquilo. Precisaria falar com Granger.

Ele bateu a porta e a sala girou. Agora concentrado no que estava fazendo e preocupado com o que poderia estar guardando em seu departamento, Draco parou em frente à porta marcada e tentou voltar a abri-la.

Ela estava trancada.

**oOo**

"_É o poder guardado naquela sala que você possui em grande quantidade, e que Voldemort não possui. (...) No fim, não teve importância que você não pudesse fechar sua mente. __**Foi o seu coração que o salvou.**__"_

**Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, pg. 681**

**FIM**

**N/A: Bem... Es finito. Foi muito bom estar com vocês. Acho que essa foi a fic mais... **_**doce**_** que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida e gostei muito da recepção que ela teve. Obrigada a todos que leram e um obrigada especial a todos que comentaram e me agüentaram enchendo o saco. Neste quesito, deixo um beijão pra Fla, em particular. Ah, e eu não consegui tempo entre ontem e hoje para responder todos os comentários, mas uma hora eu consigo, acreditem!**

**Dúvidas, críticas, elogios, sugestões: vocês sabem onde me achar. ;D**

**Beijos para todos e espero encontrar vocês de novo em breve!**


End file.
